Cette Réalité ou l'Autre
by natoth78
Summary: L'histoire se passe à la fin de la saison 4, dans le dernier épisode, lorsque Clarke voit ses amis s'envoler dans la fusée alors qu'elle est contrainte de rester sur l'ile dans le complexe de Alie.
1. Le Réveil

Du haut de la tour, Clarke regarda la fusée s'envoler.

Ses amis s'en allaient, la quittaient, mais étrangement, elle était heureuse. Ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir, même si elle était mince, et rien que pour cela, son sacrifice en valait la peine !

Ils avaient Raven, un atout inestimable, pour se sortir des situations techniques délicates.

Ils disposaient de Bellamy, un leader né, qui quoi qu'il en dise, saurait les maintenir soudés !

En cas de décisions difficiles, ils pourraient compter sur Monty et Harper, sur leur intelligence mais aussi leur gentillesse.

Puis, il y avait Murphy et Emory, deux personnages haut en couleur, roi et reine de la débrouillardise et de la filouterie, mais d'une valeur inestimable lorsqu'il s'agit de trouver des solutions auxquelles personnes n'auraient pensé.

Enfin, restait Echo, une grounder énigmatique, que Clarke n'avait pas réussi à cerner, mais dont les aptitudes guerrières et les connaissances du terrain, protégeraient le groupe, une fois leur retour sur terre.

C'était un groupe très disparate. Des membres que l'on aurait pas forcement mis ensemble au premier abord. Pourtant, ils seraient forcés de vivre dans une boite de conserve pendant un an.

Clarke regarda une dernière fois la fusée... Oui, elle leur faisait confiance, ils y arriveraient, ils survivraient, tout comme sa mère, Kane, Octavia, Niylah... Encore une fois, l'espèce humaine survivrait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle jeta un coup d' œil derrière elle et aperçu le nuage radioactif qui arrivait dans sa direction à grande vitesse.

Elle descendit aussi vite que possible de son perchoir, et couru aussi vite que sa combinaison le lui permettait. Il n'était pas facile de se déplacer habillé ainsi, ni de voir le terrain et elle ne vit pas la racine à moitié sortit du sol. Son pied se prit dedans et elle s'étala de tout son long par terre. Cette chute aurait été sans gravité, à part la perte de temps, si la vitre de son casque n'avait pas heurté un pierre. Le verre se brisa et elle senti l'air chaud sur son visage. Aussitôt, même si elle savait ce geste inutile, elle plaqua sa main sur le trou.

Elle pénétra enfin dans le bunker de Becca. Elle était à l'abri, mais c'était trop tard, elle sentait les radiations lui brûler la peau. Elle enleva sa combinaison avec précipitation, des lambeaux de peau s'arrachaient en même temps. Tout son corps était en feu, recouvert de pustules ou à vif, la douleur était insupportable. Elle hurla, vomi un liquide noirâtre, puis s'écroula à terre.

Elle avait les yeux grand ouvert, mais elle ne voyait plus rien, ses nerfs optiques ou même ses yeux avaient du être complètement brûlé par les radiations. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Le «traitement» de sa mère ne fonctionnait pas finalement, la mort bientôt l'emporterait, elle le sentait.

Alors d'un coup, elle lâcha prise, elle renonça à se battre. A quoi bon ? Cela ne servait plus à rien ! L'injection des cellules souches de Luna était visiblement un échec, et même si elle n'avait pas été irradié, elle serait morte de faim. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit la mort comme une délivrance. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour sa mère, ses amis et se dit que peut être avec de la chance, elle retrouverai Lexa dans un autre monde ou une autre vie.

Comme une icône, le visage de la guerrière, auréolé de lumière, lui apparu, souriant.

\- Accroche toi, Clarke... nous avons besoin de toi ! Lui murmura t-elle.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer, dans le coma, puis la mort.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, c'est la lumière qui la dérangea le plus, elle était si vive, et éblouissante, qu'elle ne pouvait rien distinguer, puis ce fut les bruits. Il y en avait tellement que c'était assourdissant ! Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, ce que ses sons lui rappelaient... Des alarmes..., des bips bips, quelque chose que l'on gonfle... C'était confus dans sa tête, mais elle avait l'impression de se souvenir de quelque chose, c'est son odorat qui lui confirma l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Cette odeur si caractéristique, qui s'incrustait partout, dans le papier peint, sur les tissus, la peau, dans les cheveux. On a même l'impression de le sentir encore même lorsqu'on a quitté les lieux. Cette odeur est celle de l'éther, on l'associe à la mort, la maladie, la douleur car c'est celle des hôpitaux et c'est là où elle se trouvait.

Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle n'y arriva pas, son corps semblait refuser de lui obéir. Elle avait quelque chose dans la bouche, dans la gorge, elle voulait l'enlever mais, il n'y avait rien à faire, ses mains ne voulaient pas remuer !

\- Chambre 54, code bleu, code bleu ! Chambre 54, code bleu ! Entendit elle soudain.

Elle reconnu le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et là comme dans un rêve, le visage de sa mère lui apparue.

\- Clarke ! Mon dieu ! Ne bouge pas ma chérie ! Tu es intubée ! Je vais t'enlever le tuyau, d'accord ?

Elle vit des bras s'agiter autour d'elle, puis un énorme truc lui remonta de la gorge jusque dans la bouche. Elle prit une grand inspiration, l'air s'engouffra dans sa gorge, cela la fit tousser.

\- Doucement Clarke, doucement ! Tu respires par toi même maintenant, tout va bien ! Il faut que tu respires lentement ! Lentement !

Lentement ! Comment pouvait elle respirer lentement ! Que c'était il passé ? Où était elle ? Si sa mère était là, alors elle était dans le bunker à Polis ? Mais comment cela était il possible ? Elle avait fermé les yeux, dans celui de Becca, sur l'île !

\- Calme toi, Clarke !

\- Elle hyper-ventile !

\- Je sais ! Je le vois bien !

Clarke respirait de plus en plus vite. Elle ne comprenait rien, à ce qui lui arrivait. Ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche et inversement dans l'espoir d'apercevoir, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de comprendre. D'un coup, son regard se braqua sur une fenêtre, car il y avait une ! Comment était ce possible ? Lorsque à travers, elle aperçu le ciel, des nuages, elle crut qu'elle avait perdu la raison. La panique s'empara d'elle.

\- Donnez lui dix milligrammes de Valium !

Elle sentie un liquide froid, couler dans ses veines, puis ce fut le noir total.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, elle se sentait bizarre. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, elle avait la bouche pâteuse et elle avait l'impression que tout tournait dans la pièce.

Elle voulut bouger, mais ses muscles, ses membres refusèrent de faire quoi que ce soit.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçu sa mère endormie sur un fauteuil. Elle voulut l'appeler, mais aucun son ne sortie de sa bouche. Décidément, tout son corps refusait de lui obéir. En désespoir de cause, elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Sa première impression était la bonne, pas de doute, elle était bien dans une chambre d'hôpital. La question était de savoir comment, elle avait été transporté jusque là, car elle n'était plus sur l'île, le bunker de Becca ne possédant pas de telles installations. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait pas que celui de Polis n'en possède non plus ! De plus, le matériel semblait plus sophistiqué que celui qu'il avait sur l'Arche !

Son regard fut ensuite attiré par la fenêtre. Au début, elle l'observa attentivement, car elle cru, que la première fois, elle avait eut une hallucination, ou quelque chose du genre ! Mais non, la non plus pas de doute ! C'était bien une fenêtre. C'était la nuit, elle pouvait voir, les lumières des buildings, les étoiles et même la lune.

Elle chercha à comprendre où elle était, et ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, n'était pas possible, ni cohérent, à moins... à moins... à moins qu'elle soit en train de mourir et que tout ceci ne soit que le fruit de son cerveau en hypoxie ! Une sorte de dernier rêve...

Cette théorie paraissait la plus plausible et elle sembla se confirmer, lorsqu'elle regarda la personne qui venait de rentrer et qui avait posé sa main sur la sienne.

Lexa était morte et pourtant, elle se tenait là devant elle. C'était la preuve que tout cela n'était que le délire de son cerveau agonisant. De plus sa tenue vestimentaire n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle portait d'habitude : jean, tee shirt imprimé Harley Davidson, baskets. Et ses cheveux ! En cascade sur ses épaules ! Ridicule ! Lexa les portait toujours attaché ! Ceci dit, cela lui allait très bien, se surprit à remarquer Clarke.

Elle était en train de mourir et faisait la critique de mode de la tenue de Lexa ! Cela en était presque risible, mais elle s'en moquait car la dernière chose qu'elle allait voir, c'était le visage souriant de la femme qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle aimerai, jusqu'à la fin.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Hurla sa mère qui venait visiblement de se réveiller.

Lexa sursauta.

\- Je... Je suis désolée... J'ai eu un message comme quoi, elle était sortie du coma, alors...

\- Alors quoi ? Vous allez me foutre le camps d'ici ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Vous ne croyez pas lui avoir fait assez de mal comme ça !

\- Vous savez que nous n'y sommes pour rien... c'est Roan et sa bande... !

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Pour rien ! Certes, vous n'avez pas trafiqué sa voiture, mais c'est bien vous, vous et votre équipe qui l'avez convaincu de témoigner ! Et regardez où cela l'a mené ! Un petit ami au cimetière et elle dans le coma depuis presque un an ! Alors arrêtez de me dire que vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous n'êtes pas coupable mais vous êtes bel et bien responsable de ce qui leur est arrivé ! Alors foutez moi le camp ! Je ne veux plus vous voir approcher de ma fille, ni vous, ni un de vos collègues !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, Roan court toujours ! Il va s'en prendre encore à votre fille ! Pour pouvoir l'arrêter, il faut que votre fille témoigne !

\- A vous de la protéger !

\- Mais je ne peux la protéger que si vous acceptez qu'elle soit témoin !

\- Jamais de la vie ! C'est fini !

\- Mais...

\- Inspecteur Wood, sortez d'ici !

Lexa serrait les poings, elle semblait très affecté par cette discussion, bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Clarke eut l'impression que Lexa allait pleurer, mais elle quitta la pièce avant de se laisser déborder par ses sentiments.

Clarke aurait voulu la retenir, elle aurait voulu hurler à sa mère de se calmer, de la laisser tranquille, mais de sa gorge ne sortit qu'un grognement.

Abby se précipita vers sa fille.

\- Je suis désolée ma chérie ! Je savais qu'elle reviendrait, c'est pour ça que j'étais dans ta chambre, mais je me suis endormie..., j'ai enchaîné trois jours de garde, je suis crevée ! Mais ça n'arrivera plus ! Je vais dire à Markus de monter la garde pour quelques heure, afin que je puisse me reposer, même si je doute qu'elle ne revienne tout de suite... quel bande de vautours !

Clarke ouvrait la bouche dans l'espoir de pouvoir sortir un mot.

\- Clarke..., cela ne sert à rien..., cela fait des mois que tu es intubée, tu vas avoir des difficultés à parler, mais d'ici quarante huit heures cela devrait aller mieux... C'est comme ton corps... Tu ne lui as rien commandé de faire pendant longtemps, il faut un petit temps d'adaptation, tu vas reprendre tes habitudes ! Tu verras que d'ici la fin de la semaine, tu seras debout !

Clarke fournit un effort considérable et réussi à plier les doigts de sa main à l'exception de l'index. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle frappa son doigt sur le matelas à plusieurs reprises.

\- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Dit Abby.

Clarke frappa toujours son matelas de son index.

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi tu es ici ? C'est ça ?

Clarke plia son index et tendit son pouce cette fois, en signe d'approbation.

\- Mon dieu ! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici ?

Clarke tendit encore une fois son pouce.

\- Oh Clarke ! Je ne peux pas te raconter tout ce qui c'est passé..., tu as tout oublié, c'est peut être mieux ainsi... Je ne peux pas te faire revivre ça une deuxième fois !

Clarke frappa de son index de façon énergique.

\- Très bien... Je ne sais pas dans quelle circonstance, tu as été témoin d'un meurtre perpétré par un certain Roan. D'après ce que j'ai appris c'est le chef d'une bande mafieuse. La fille qui est sortit, c'est la personne chargée de l'enquête, l'inspecteur Wood. Elle cherche à arrêter ce gars depuis des années, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais elle cherche par tous les moyens de le choper, elle semble obsédé. Elle a voulu que tu témoignes contre ce type et tu l'as fait ! Résultat une semaine après ta déposition à la police, tu as eu un accident de voiture ! Après enquête, ils ont découvert que ton véhicule avait été saboté ! Tu as été amené ici en urgence, dans un état... mon dieu, Clarke ! J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître ! Ton corps était brûlé à soixante dix pour cent, la plupart de tes os étaient fracturés, je ne sais pas quel miracle, tu t'en ais sorti, tu as eu de la chance... Finn, lui n'a pas été aussi chanceux... Le camion qui vous suivait, transportait des barres métalliques, le gars a freiné, mais son chargement s'est déversé. Plusieurs des barres ont été projeté en avant et l'un d'elle a traversé le pare-brise arrière, le fauteuil ou se trouvait assit Finn, puis le corps de ce malheureux. Le temps que les secours arrivent, il s'était vidé de son sang. C'était il y a presque un an... Pendant cette période, tu as subit une centaine d'interventions pour tes fractures et tes brûlures. Tu as guéri lentement, mais tu as guéri. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la laisserai plus t'approcher... j'utiliserai tous les moyens dont je dispose, mais elle ne t'approchera plus !

Clarke écouta le récit de sa mère. C'était incroyable, comment pouvait elle n'avoir aucun souvenir de tout ça ? Et d'où venaient tous ceux qu'elle avait de l'Arche, des grounders, du Mont Weather ? Tout ceci n'avait pas de sens !

Tous les protagonistes étaient les mêmes : Roan, Lexa, Finn, sa mère, Markus, elle découvrirait probablement les autres après, en tout cas si elle en avait le temps.

Tout ça voulait dire deux choses, soit cette vie était la «vraie» et pendant son coma, elle avait inventé tout un monde, en utilisant les gens qu'elle connaissait soit elle était en train de mourir sur le sol dans le bunker de Becca et tout ceci n'était que le résultats des dernières activités de son cerveau.

Dans ces deux «mondes» son avenir était incertain mais tout bien pesé, elle avait plus de chance dans celui ci et surtout, Lexa était en vie, et cela était précieux. Elle s'accrocha à l'idée que cette réalité était la vrai, dans le cas contraire et bien, elle vivrait ses derniers instants en compagnie de Lexa ! Mais pour cela, il fallait la faire revenir et ça ce n'était pas une mince à faire !

Abby la quitta lui indiquant qu'elle avait des patients à voir et que Markus viendrait prendre le relais. Effectivement, quelques minutes après le départ de sa mère, l'homme arrivait. Il n'était pas très différent de celui de l'autre monde. Après avoir embrassé Clarke, il s'installa à la table, ouvrit son ordinateur portable, chaussa ses lunettes rondes, qui lui donnait un petit air de John Lennon et commença à travailler.

Clarke allongée dans son lit réfléchissait. Dans un premier temps, il lui fallait récupérer sa motricité et sa voix, tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas fait, il serait très difficile de communiquer avec sa mère, ou avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs !

Elle passa donc les heures suivantes à se concentrer sur chacun de ses membres, puis de ses muscles. Il lui fallait les ressentir, pour pouvoir les faire se contracter. Elle commença par ses orteils, puis ses pieds. Elle continua avec ses genoux, puis elle passa aux membres supérieurs, les doigts, les poignets, les coudes et les épaules. A la fin de la journée, elle pouvait presque bouger la totalité de son corps.

Pour la voix se fut plus long, elle articulait mais aucun son ne sortait. Elle avait la gorge en feu et l'impression qu'on lui avait passé les cordes vocales au papier de verre, s'en était presque douloureux, mais elle s'obstina. Enfin au milieu de la nuit, elle réussi à murmurer «maman». Puis, elle s'endormit épuisée.

Le lendemain, elle était capable de chuchoter, elle demanda à voir sa mère.

\- Comment te sens tu ?

\- C'est bizarre, répondit Clarke.

\- De quoi dont ?

\- Et bien, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui c'est passé...

\- Tu as eu un très grave accident Clarke, je ne suis pas étonnée, moi !

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas... j'ai d'autres souvenirs...

\- D'autres souvenirs ?

\- Oui, j'étais..., enfin nous étions dans l'espace...

\- Tu as du rêvé...

\- Cela m'a semblé bien réel !

\- Et que faisions nous dans l'espace ?

\- Et bien la terre avait été ravagé par des bombardements nucléaires. Les habitants des différentes stations qui se trouvaient en orbite autour de la Terre à ce moment là, se sont réunis pour former l'Arche. Ils ont survécu dans l'espace. Je faisais partie de la quatrième générations.

\- Incroyable ! Et ensuite ? Demanda Abby intéressée.

\- Et bien nous avons été envoyé sur Terre au bout de cent ans, pour voir si nous pouvions y survivre.

\- Qui ça «nous» ?

\- Cent ados !

\- Des ados ! Dans ton histoire, les adultes ont envoyé des ados, sur une planète qui ne savait même pas habitable ?

\- Euh, oui...

\- Et bien pas très cool !

\- Tu en faisais parti...

\- Quoi ? Jamais de la vie, je ne t'enverrai vers un quelconque danger ! Cela prouve bien que tout ceci n'est que le fruit de ton imagination ! Et qu'avez vous fait ?

\- Nous avons du nous battre car contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, l'espèce humaine avait survécu ! Et elle ne voulait pas de nous !

\- Oh alors, ce n'était pas un rêve mais plutôt un cauchemars...

\- Oui d'autant plus que juste avant que je ne me réveille, un deuxième cataclysme nucléaire balayait la Terre !

\- Et bien, lorsque je te regardais dormir, rien ne me laissait supposer que tu vivais tant d'aventures !

\- Et tu sais tout le monde était présent ! Toi, moi, Marcus... Finn, Papa... mais ils ont été tués, hésita Clarke.

Abby regarda sa fille tristement.

\- Ici aussi Finn et ton père sont...

\- Morts ?

\- Oui, je suis désolée...

\- L'inspecteur Wood était présente aussi !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Et qui était elle ?

\- Un Commander ! Une grande chef !

\- Ah ça ne m'étonne pas !

\- Il y avait aussi Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty, est ce que c'est des gens que je connais ?

\- Oui, ce sont tous tes amis... Ils sont venus te voir souvent... au début... Au bout d'un certain temps, seuls Bellamy et Raven ont continué à venir te rendre visite. Normalement, ils doivent passer demain, d'ailleurs ! Ils vont être surpris !

\- Maman... ?

\- Oui... !

\- Il va falloir que je revois cet inspecteur...

\- Wood ?

\- Oui...

\- Non, non, c'est hors de question ! Tu as écouté le récit que je t'ai raconté hier ?

\- Oui, maman !

\- Alors, tu comprendras que je ne veux plus que tu ais à faire avec ces gens là !

\- Maman, si ce gars a essayé de me tuer, il va vite apprendre qu'il a échoué, et que crois tu qu'il va faire ?

\- Mais tu as perdu la mémoire ! Tu n'es plus une menace pour lui !

\- Oui, mais ça, il ne le sait pas et même s'il le sait, je doute qu'il attende gentiment que ma mémoire revienne !

\- Bon, admettons ! Et que veux tu qu'elle fasses ?

( Oh, maman... Si tu savais ce que je voudrais qu'elle me fasse..., pensa Clarke ).

\- Et bien je voudrais être au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête... Un tueur veut m'a peau et je voudrai savoir ce qu'elle compte faire pour empêcher ça !

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle ai été très efficace la première fois ! Dit Abby d'un ton sec.

\- Et bien donnons lui une deuxième chance !

\- Clarke ! C'est de ta vie dont tu parles ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu as à la défendre comme ça ! Je crois me rappeler que tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup, non plus !

\- Je te rappelle aussi que j'ai perdu ma mémoire et donc tous les souvenirs que je pouvais avoir d'elle ! Et ce n'est pas une question d'aimer ou pas, c'est elle qui est chargée de l'enquête, alors c'est avec elle qu'il faut voir, non ?

\- Peut être mais je la trouve trop impliqué...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas..., j'ai l'impression qu'entre elle et ce gars..., il y a eu un truc personnel...

\- Comment ça personnel ? Tu veux dire que tous les deux... ? Dit Clarke l'air surprise.

Abby regarda sa fille et sourit.

\- Non, non, ma fille pas ce genre de relation... Je pense plutôt que ce type l'a fait souffrir, peut être, s'en est il prit, à quelqu'un de sa famille ou en tout cas quelqu'un qu'elle aimait... Un petit ami peut être, elle semblait très affecté que Finn soit mort dans l'accident.

\- Je ne pourrai savoir ça que si je peux discuter avec elle...

\- Ok... mais ne me dis pas après, que je ne t'avais pas prévenu..., dit Abby résignée.

\- Oui, maman !

\- Tu as visiblement bien récupéré ta voix, mais il te faudra travailler tes muscles, je vais t'envoyer ton kiné !

\- J'ai un kiné ?

\- Bien entendu, il est passé deux fois par jour, pour s'occuper de toi. C'était nécessaire, sinon, tu aurais perdu tous tes muscles ! J'avoue qu'il a fait du bon boulot, il est très compétent !

\- Et il est mignon ?

\- Clarke ! Comment le saurais je, il est à peine plus âgé que toi ! Je te l'envoie, à toi de juger ! Dit Abby en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille et en quittant la pièce.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Avec un sourire, Clarke se demanda qui jouerait le rôle du kiné dans cette histoire.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise.

\- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Griffin !

\- Bonjour... euh... Lincoln !

\- Bien, vous vous souvenez de mon prénom ! Votre mère m'a dit que vous n'aviez aucun souvenir ? Bon, il est vrai que c'est moi qui suis venu le plus souvent vous rendre visite, on se connaît bien !

\- Oui, je sais ma mère m'a dit, tous les jours, deux fois par jour !

\- Oui, il fallait ça ! Cela aurait été dommage de ne pas entretenir un corps comme le votre !

Clarke sentit que ses joues rougissaient. Le jeune homme s'en aperçu.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. C'est juste, que vous êtes jeune, et athlétique, un an, couché comme ça, si je ne m'étais pas occupé de vous correctement, et bien vous auriez perdu la moitié de vos muscles... En plus, si cela peut vous rassurer, vous n'êtes pas mon type de femme !

Clarke se mit à rire.

\- Oh merde ! C'est encore pire ! Je m'enfonce, c'est ça ?

\- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas Lincoln, je sais, vous préférez les brunes !

\- Euh, oui..., dit Lincoln étonné.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas mon type non plus !

Tous les deux se mirent à rire.

\- Bon, alors lorsque vous veniez, que me faisiez vous ?

\- Et bien cela va peut être, vous paraître bizarre, mais je vous parlais, tout le temps, de tous... De ma journée, des patients que j'avais vu. Des sorties que je faisais. Je vous faisais la critique des films que j'avais vu ou des livres que j'avais lu. Je me plaignais de la météo, ou de la circulation. Je vous faisais un petit résumé des nouvelles du monde. Alors bien sur, vous n'étiez pas très bavarde, mais je ne pouvais pas envisager de faire mon travail sans même vous adresser la parole, quand bien même vous ne pouviez me répondre. Et les rares fois où, je n'avais pas grand chose à vous dire, je mettais de la musique. Les standards de la soul, mais attention, que des pointures, Al Green, Otis Redding, Marvin Gaye, James Brown, Stevie Wonder, Ray Charles et bien d'autres. Parfois, je poussais même la chansonnette !

Clarke souriait, il était étrange de voir Lincoln en kiné mais le voir chanter, cela aurait valu son pesant d'or !

\- Dommage que je ne m'en souvienne pas...

\- Rien du tout..., dit Lincoln déçu.

\- Le fait que je ne m'en souvienne pas, ne veut pas forcement dire que je ne les pas mémorisé...

\- C'est bien, vous êtes diplomate !

\- Cela m'est arrivé, en effet !

\- Bon on commence ?

\- Je suis prête ! Et cette fois, je vais pouvoir vous répondre !

\- C'est vrai !

\- Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Clarke.

\- Et bien, ce matin, je crois qu'ils vont donner l'assaut...

\- L'assaut ?

\- Oui, la secte du Soleil..., je vous en parle depuis des mois !

Clarke réfléchit et se demanda qui pouvait coller au personnage du gourou..., un seul nom lui vint à la tête !

\- Jaha !

\- Oui et ses adeptes ! Ce gars est vraiment cinglé ! Il est persuadé que nous sommes au bord d'une catastrophe nucléaire ! Pendant toute cette année, ils ont construit un bunker immense et ils veulent s'y enfermé !

\- Et pourquoi, ils veulent donner l'assaut ?

\- Le problème c'est que des drones ont pris des photos et d'après ce que les ingénieurs en ont vu, le bunker serait plutôt un cercueil, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le maire de la ville, accompagné de personnes compétentes, a essayé à plusieurs reprise d'aller visiter cet endroit, mais Jaha, ne l'a jamais laissé rentré ! Résultat, le maire a décidé d'envoyer les forces de l'ordre !

\- Le maire ?

\- Kane !

Marcus ! Bien entendu ! Son histoire se tenait bien ! Si tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son cerveau, elle se dit soudain, que pour un organe en train de mourir, il se débrouillait rudement bien !

Lincoln passa deux heures entières, a masser et manipuler les membres de Clarke en faisant travailler tous ses muscles. Après ce traitement, Clarke était épuisée et s'endormie rapidement.


	2. Alexandra Wood

\- Au fait, j'ai croisé votre mère en arrivant. Elle m'a raconté que pendant votre coma, vous avez vécu une aventure extraordinaire, où beaucoup des membres de votre entourage avait un rôle, c'est vrai ? Demanda Lincoln en arrivant dans la chambre de Clarke.

Lincoln s'installa et commença à masser Clarke.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, vous aviez un rôle, si c'est ça que vous vouliez savoir !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vous étiez un guerrier farouche !

\- Voilà qui est intéressant ! Et qu'ai je fait ?

\- Et bien, vous étiez très courageux, vous avez mené des combats. Vous avez vécu des moments difficiles, notamment lorsque vous avez été transformé en une espèce de zombie mais vous avez trouvé l'amour !

\- Ah voilà qui est intéressant !

\- Une belle...

\- Brune ! Fini Lincoln.

\- Oui ! fit Clarke en riant.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Euh... ensuite..., hésita Clarke.

\- Ah, je vois, je suis mort, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je suis désolée, vous êtes mort pour sauver les vôtres, si cela peut vous consoler...

\- Je suis mort en héros,... oui cela me va ! Dit Lincoln en riant.

\- Et vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Rajouta Clarke en souriant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous en veux pas, après tout, ce n'est pas vous qui avait choisit le scénario !

\- C'est clair ! Sinon, mon amour ne serait pas morte non plus !

\- Ah, ah ! Clarke Griffin était amoureuse...

\- Oui, il y avait Finn...

\- Votre petit ami... celui qui est mort dans...

\- L'accident oui... Je l'ai tué...

\- Non, Clarke, c'est vous qui conduisiez, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez perdu le contrôle de votre voiture, parce que quelqu'un l'avait trafiqué ! Ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué votre ami, mais la personne qui a saboté votre voiture, l'est en revanche !

\- Non, je veux dire dans mon histoire, dans mon rêve, je l'ai tué !

\- Peut être parce que, inconsciemment, vous vous sentiez responsable de sa mort ! Mais vous ne l'êtes pas !

\- N'ayant plus de souvenirs de ma vie ici, je suppose en effet que j'ai réagis avec mon subconscient !

\- En tout cas, le monde où vous viviez était violent ! Mais au fait, j'y pense, vous avez dit, «mon amour ne serait pas morte» au féminin...

\- Oui, il y a eu... Lexa...

\- Morte aussi ?

\- Oui..., dit Clarke, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, dit Lincoln en prenant Clarke dans ses bras.

Ce geste surprit un peu Clarke, mais elle se laissa faire et même se lova dans l'épaule du kiné.

\- Et cette Lexa, vit dans ce monde ?

\- Oui, murmura Clarke.

\- Alors vous avez une deuxième chance ! Dit Lincoln en s'écartant de Clarke.

\- Oui, peut être ! Dit Clarke en souriant légèrement.

A ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Bellamy, Raven et Octavia entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Ah Griffin ! A peine réveillée, elle drague déjà !

Lincoln se leva d'un bond.

\- Bonjour ! Moi, c'est Octavia mais vous pouvez m'appeler O. ! Dit Octavia en tendant sa main au jeune homme.

Lincoln serra la main de la jeune femme et leurs regards se croisèrent, les dés étaient jetés !

Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant quelques secondes.

\- Bien on se voit demain Clarke ! Dit soudain Lincoln en lâchant la main d'Octavia et en s'éclipsant de la chambre rapidement.

\- Ouh la la, c'est qui ce beau gosse ?

\- Qui est ce qui drague maintenant ? Dit Raven en riant.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! Alors c'est qui ?

\- Lincoln ! C'est mon kiné ! Dit Clarke amusé.

\- Hum ! C'est bon à savoir ! On sait jamais, je pourrai me faire une entorse en partant ! Continua Octavia.

\- Ça suffit O. ! On est venu voir Clarke ! Pas faire du gringue au personnel ! Dit Bellamy sur un ton sec.

\- Quel rabat joie, le frangin ! Bon ! Comment tu vas ma belle ! Dit Octavia en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
Et Clarke leur raconta son autre «réalité», avec le rôle de chacun.

\- Waouh ! Ton monde était vraiment pourri, mais je suis devenue calife à la place du calife, c'est cool ! L'idée me plaît bien ! Dit Octavia hilare.

\- Et nous, on a fini dans l'espace, c'est pas mal non plus ! Dit Bellamy

\- Mais il y a un truc qui m'interpelle ? Comment tu sais quelle réalité est la bonne ? Si ça se trouve, c'est maintenant que tu es en train de rêver ! Dit Raven perplexe.

\- Oui, je me suis aussi posée la question ! Mais dans l'autre réalité, notre avenir à tous est précaire alors je m'accroche à l'idée que cette réalité est la bonne !

\- Et si tu te trompes ?

\- Et bien, c'est un chouette rêve et il me permet à tous de vous dire que je vous aime avant de mourir..., dit tristement Clarke.

\- Et bien non, techniquement, c'est impossible puisque...

\- Ça suffit Raven ! On s'en fout Raven ! Son autre réalité, même si c'est cool d'être dans l'espace, elle craint un peu, alors moi je vote pour celle-ci, ici et maintenant !

\- Ouai, c'est vrai qu'être chef c'est sympa, mais enfermé sous terre pour un an..., merde, je suis pas une taupe ! Et puis, je ne pourrai pas revoir cet adorable, séduisant kiné ! Je vote comme toi mon frère !

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir choisir mais espérons que celle-ci soit la bonne, car ici, nous sommes ensemble !

Ils restèrent à discuter une bonne partie de la journée.

C'était très étrange pour Clarke de retrouver ses amis. Ils étaient semblables et pourtant, si différents ! Elle se demandait si ces amis auraient survécu dans son monde apocalyptique et puis elle se souvint. Ceux qu'elle avait devant les yeux, c'étaient ceux qu'elle avait dans l'Arche. Des enfants, pas forcement contents de leurs conditions, même si celles de l'Arche étaient presque carcérales, mais ils étaient des enfants et elle aussi ! Et cet univers qu'elle avait inventé, ou peut être pas, les avaient transformé. Il avait fait d'eux des survivants, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Et oui, en les regardant, elle fut persuadé, que derrière le jeune homme timide et riant aux blagues de sa sœur, se cachait un leader né. Que sous une petite robe et une attitude écervelée se révélerait si il le fallait, une guerrière farouche capable d'inspirer tout un peuple. Et elle n'avait aucun doute que Raven, soit la femme la plus courageuse qu'elle connaisse. Elle était certaine qu'il en était de même pour Lincoln, Markus , Abby et ceux qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Dans cette autre réalité, elle les avait peut être vu sous un angle différent, tout simplement.

En fin de journée, ils quittèrent la chambre en promettant de revenir très vite.

Elle dîna seule puis regarda une émission débile à la télé. Elle allait éteindre pour essayer de dormir lorsque quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Fit elle.

Lorsque l'inspecteur Wood rentra dans la pièce, le rythme cardiaque de Clarke s'emballa, déclenchant les alarmes des machines, ce qui eu pour conséquence de voir l'infirmière de nuit débarquer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est votre machine !

\- Ce n'est pas MA machine ! Et elle s'est déclenchée car votre palpitant bat la chamade ! Cent vingt, c'est un peu excessif ! Il va falloir vous calmer !

\- Je suis calme, je suis dans mon lit !

\- Et vous ! Que faites vous ici ? Vous ne savez pas que les heures de visite sont terminées !

\- Euh..., je suis inspecteur de police...

\- Vous pourriez être la reine d'Angleterre, que ça serait pareil ! Les règles c'est pour tous le monde ! Dit l'infirmière inflexible.

Clarke voyait son tête à tête avec Lexa être compromis.

\- S'il vous plaît, c'est pour ma protection..., tenta Clarke.

\- Votre protection ? Mais il y a un policier devant votre porte ! Dit l'infirmière suspicieuse.

\- Oui, mais je dois le remplacer..., continua l'inspecteur, jouant le même jeu que Clarke.

\- Ah très bien ! Et bien, vous auriez du le dire plus tôt ! Dans ce cas, je vous laisse... mais vous jeune fille surveillez votre cœur !

\- Je croyais que c'était à vous de le surveiller ?

\- Ne faites pas la maligne, hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la fille du docteur Griffin que... ! Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, n'est ce pas ? Les règles. Les mêmes...

\- Pour tout le monde ! Oui, j'ai compris... Madame !

L'infirmière quitta la chambre, laissant Clarke seule avec Lexa.

La blonde aurait bien voulu que la jeune femme vienne s'asseoir sur le lit, mais elle choisi le fauteuil en skaï bleu qui se trouvait au bout du lit.

Tout comme ses amis, la Lexa d'ici, était semblable pour beaucoup de choses, mais différente pour d'autres. Ce qui distinguait les deux, c'était ce qu'elle avait remarqué la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la tenu vestimentaire. Un chemisier blanc, cette fois, donc seuls les trois ou quatre boutons du milieu avaient été boutonné, laissant tout le loisir d'admirer son décolleté, le bas de son ventre et de découvrir son piercing au nombril. Un jean, légèrement délavé. A la ceinture, un badge doré, indiquant son appartenance à la police. Enfin à ses pieds, une paire de Converse blanche. Le seul rappel du cuir que portait la Lexa guerrière, était la veste courte de cuir noir qu'elle portait et qu'elle n'avait pas la dernière fois.

Par contre, sa façon féline, de se déplacer, était la même. Clarke retrouva aussi, les mêmes expressions de visages, cette mélancolie dans le regard, cette capacité de passer de sévérité, à la douceur, de l'assurance à la détresse. Et lorsqu'elle fut installée dans le fauteuil, pendant quelques minutes, Lexa «enfila» son masque d'Heda.

\- Merci d'avoir accepter de me recevoir, commença l'inspecteur.

\- C'est normal !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que pensait votre mère...

\- Maman est sur-protectrice et puis, elle vous l'a peut être dit, j'ai perdu la mémoire.

\- En effet, elle me l'a dit, c'est fâcheux d'ailleurs...

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai fait une déposition, non ?

\- Oui, oui ! Bien entendu, et cela ne remet pas en cause votre déposition, c'est juste que nous n'avons plus que ça et je pense que l'avocat de Roan, va en profiter...

\- Je suis vraiment désolée...

\- Ne le soyez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Vous n'avez pas choisi d'avoir cet accident ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour vous présenter toutes mes excuses, même si c'est peu, pour l'accident et surtout la mort de votre ami..., petit ami.

\- Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous même, vous n'êtes pas non plus responsable de cet accident !

\- Si bien sur ! J'aurai du le savoir ! Le prévoir ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va payer... pour ça aussi !

\- Je voudrais vous poser une question...

\- Et bien...

\- Sachant que vous n'êtes pas dans l'obligation de me répondre...

\- Que voulez vous savoir ?

\- Et bien, peut être m'en avez vous déjà parler, mais comme je ne me souviens de rien... Ma mère pense, et c'est aussi mon cas, que vous avez un passif avec ce Roan...

Le visage de l'inspectrice se figea, elle «quitta» son masque d'Heda, avala sa salive et sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

Clarke regretta sa question et le fait d'avoir été trop curieuse, trop rapide.

\- Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas grave..., je n'aurai pas du..., je suis désolée...

\- Non, il n'y a pas de problème, je vous en avait déjà parlé, c'est juste que c'est... un souvenir douloureux...

\- Vous avez été amants ?

\- Mon dieu, non ! Répondit Lexa avec un air dégoûté.

\- Mais il vous a fait souffrir ?

\- Oui... Cela fait un moment que je lui cours après. J'avais une amie, journaliste. Elle a voulu m'aider dans mon enquête. Au début, j'ai refusé, mais elle s'est montrée, très... convaincante, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire nostalgique.

\- Une amie...

\- Oui, enfin, nous étions un peu plus que des amies... Acostia était mon amour, mon amante, ma femme...

\- Oh, je vois !

\- Cela vous choque ?

\- Me choquer ? Pas le moins du monde ! On ne choisit pas qui on aime ! Notre cœur est attiré par un autre, peu importe sa couleur, son sexe ou sa religion ! Et que c'est il passé ?

\- Et bien, elle s'est dangereusement rapproché de lui, mais, un jour, elle a trouvé «une preuve irréfutable», m'a t-elle dit. Elle était contente, elle m'a dit «Ça y est, tu vas enfin mettre ce type derrière les barreaux !».

Je l'ai attendu, mais le soir, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée, j'ai su alors que quelque chose c'était passé, mais c'était trop tard.

\- Roan l'a su ?

\- Oui, je ne sais pas comment, mais il a su pour Acostia. J'ai reçu un coup de fils. Je ne sais pas non plus comment ce fils de...,... a eu mon numéro de téléphone !

\- C'était lui ?

\- Oui. Il m'a dit que quelqu'un voulait ma parler..., c'était Costia...

\- A-costia...

\- C'était son prénom. Savez vous que c'est le nom d'une plante ? J'aimais son prénom mais je l'appelais souvent Costia...

Clarke sourit.

\- Elle m'a dit «Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je n'ai pas peur, je t'aime !». Il a alors prit le téléphone. « Comme c'est touchant ! Vous allez apprendre, toi et ta copine qui ne faut pas se mêler de mes affaires !» a t-il dit. Ensuite, il a demandé à Acostia si elle voulait me dire une dernière chose. Je l'ai entendu rire et pleurer en même temps, puis me dire «Promet moi simplement de faire la peau de ce conna...» Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, j'ai entendu une détonation.

\- Mon dieu, il l'a tué ?

\- Oui, une balle dans la tête..., dit l'inspecteur alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée...

\- Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là...

\- Non..., murmura Clarke qui avait peur d'avoir deviné ce que Lexa allait dire.

\- Le lendemain, j'ai découvert un carton devant ma porte...

\- Non, non, non..., dit Clarke comme si elle avait voulu empêcher Lexa d'ouvrir la boite.

\- On lui avait coupé la tête et l'avait déposé devant chez moi ! On a découvert son corps quelques jours après, le légiste m'a expliqué qu'elle avait été violé et mutilé post mortem ! Grâce a votre témoignage, nous avons pu l'arrêter, et ce porc m'a dit en riant, qu'il n'était pour rien dans la décapitation, le viol et les mutilations de Costia que c'était l'œuvre d'une de ses gars un peu trop zélé ! Si mes collègues ne m'avait retenu, je l'aurais tué de mes mains !

Clarke voyait bien que Lexa faisait un gros effort pour ne pas céder au chagrin. Elle avait une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais cela aurait été déplacé, Lexa n'aurait pas comprit et puis de toutes les façons, elle n'était pas assez remise pour se lever et aller jusqu'à elle.

\- Que puis je faire pour vous ?

Lexa se mit à rire.

\- C'est exactement ce que vous m'avez dit la première fois...

\- Au moins, j'ai une certaine constance !

\- Oui, je vais vous répondre la même chose que ce que je vous ai répondu alors, je ne vous ai pas raconté cette histoire pour que vous ressentiez de la pitié, mais pour que vous sachiez quel genre d'individu est Roan !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai alors répondu, mais en tout cas, je ne veux pas vous aider parce que j'ai pitié de vous mais parce qu'il est responsable de la mort de Finn et qu'il a essayé de me tuer !

\- De toutes façons, il n'y a plus rien que vous puissiez faire...

\- Alors pourquoi avoir demandé à ma mère de me voir ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, pour vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour la mort...

\- De Finn oui, j'avais compris ! Mais vous croyez que je vais rester là, les bras ballants parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire ! Je veux que ce type passe le reste de sa vie en prison ou mieux qu'il finisse avec une injection létale ! Cria Clarke.

Les alarmes se mirent à nouveau en route.

\- Calmez vous où l'infirmière va revenir.

\- Oui vous avez raison...

\- Écoutez le procès de Roan à lieu dans trois mois, votre déposition est recevable puisque nous pourrons démontrer que vous aviez toutes vos facultés lorsque vous l'avez déposé mais son avocat est malin, j'ai vraiment peur qu'il trouve une faille et que ce pourri s'en sorte à cause de ça !

\- Une épée à travers l'abdomen et on en parle plus, c'était vraiment plus simple ! Murmura Clarke.

\- Ce genre de procès n'a pas court chez nous...

\- C'est bien dommage ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrai que vous me teniez au courant si jamais vous trouvez quelque chose contre lui et je veux assister à son procès !

\- Mademoiselle Griffin, c'est dangereux, faites profil bas... Il va apprendre, si ce n'est déjà fait, que vous êtes amnésique, avec de la chance, il pensera ne plus craindre, quoi que ce soit de votre part, et il se consacrera à autre chose...

\- On fait comme ça jusqu'au procès, mais si il s'en sort, je pars en croisade contre lui !

Cette fois Lexa se leva et vint s'asseoir su le lit de Clarke.

\- Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas votre guerre...

Clarke posa sa main sur celle de Lexa, qui fut un peu surprise mais qui n'enleva pas la sienne.

\- A partir du moment où il s'en est pris à moi, c'est devenu ma guerre, ou plutôt notre guerre !

Lexa plongea son regard vert dans le bleu de Clarke.

\- Vous avez changé...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, vous êtes plus dure, plus solide. Il brûle dans vos yeux, une flamme guerrière que je n'avais pas vu la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrées...

\- Pendant un an, j'ai appris l'art du combat, et celui de survivre, de la part des meilleurs guerriers ! Dit Clarke fièrement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien, je voulais dire qu'un an dans le coma, ça vous change ! Dit Clarke en réalisant que Lexa allait sans doute la prendre pour une folle.

\- J'imagine que oui !

\- Bien alors je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant de l'enquête et ce jusqu'au procès ?

\- Votre mère va me tuer, vous savez ça ?

\- Je vous protégerai !

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse qui devrait se produire ? Le flic c'est moi ! Dit L'inspecteur en souriant.

\- Je pourrai vous surprendre encore...

Elles avaient toujours le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre et le temps semblait en suspend. Soudain, Lexa détacha son regard, pour le poser sur sa main toujours sous celle de Clarke. Alors doucement la blonde souleva sa main.

\- Je vous libère, vous pouvez partir...

\- Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être prisonnière et même si cela avait été le cas, la prison était plutôt agréable.

Clarke sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

Lexa se leva, fit quelques pas vers la porte, et déjà Clarke sentait son cœur se serrer.

\- A bientôt Mademoiselle Griffin...

\- Vous pourriez m'appeler Clarke...

\- Entendu, à bientôt... Clarke...

L'entendre dire son prénom ému la blonde.

\- A bientôt Lexa !

L'inspecteur qui avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte se retourna surprise.

\- Pardon ? Comment m'avez vous appelé ?

\- Euh... Je suis désolée, je pensais que je pouvais vous appeler par votre prénom, du fait que...

\- Bien entendu, il n'y a pas de soucis, mais mon prénom est Alexandra...

\- Oh oui, j'avais oublié..., je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai utilisé ce diminutif...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que, c'est comme ça, que m'appelait ma mère...

\- Oh, je comprend, alors cela sera Alexandra !

\- Non, c'est comme vous voulez, c'est juste que j'avais juste perdu l'habitude que l'on m'appelle comme ça, mais j'aime bien, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

Ce sourire emballa à nouveau le cœur de Clarke, qui du faire un gros effort de respiration, pour arrêter les alarmes des moniteurs.


	3. La Tentative d'enlèvement

Les semaines qui suivirent se ressemblèrent.

Clarke faisait encore de la kiné, même si elle avait déjà, presque tout récupéré.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec Lincoln. Dans son autre réalité, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion de le connaître, alors elle profitait de l'occasion qui lui était donné, pour en apprendre plus sur le gaillard. Il était fondamentalement gentil et clairement, il serait un ami pour Clarke, et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de s'en apercevoir dans son monde apocalyptique.

Aussi agréable que cela soit, il lui fallait à présent rentrer, quitter l'hôpital, cet endroit si redouté et pourtant si sécurisant.

Après un au revoir de rigueur au personnel qui avait prit soin d'elle pendant cette année, Clarke se dirigea vers la sortie de l'établissement.

Lorsque les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, la jeune femme resta un moment immobile à admirer ce que ses yeux lui transmettaient.

L'hôpital se trouvait en pleine ville mais juste en face d'un parc immense. Au delà de la grille, on pouvait admirer la quantité et la diversité d'arbres dont disposait le lieu. Les cerisiers japonais croulaient sous leurs fleurs roses ou blanches. Dans le prolongement de la grille une allée en petits cailloux et un pont en pierres beiges. Dessous, tranquillement en train de nager, deux cygnes blancs magnifiques. Il y avait également de grands chênes, probablement centenaires, aux pieds des quels, des enfants jouaient. Deux joggeurs croisèrent un homme qui promenait son chien. Clarke les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant un banc, sur lequel deux personnes étaient assises en train de discuter. Une fois les joggeurs passés, elle s'aperçue, que l'une d'elle n'était autre que Gustus et l'autre Alexandra ! Leurs regards se croisèrent. Clarke lui fit un petit signe de la main. Alexandra lui répondit par un sourire et un signe de tête puis reprit sa discussion avec son interlocuteur. Clarke fut un peu vexée par le peu de réaction à son égard mais nota tout de même la présence de la brune surveillant l'établissement où elle se trouvait. Elle se persuada qu'elle était là, plus, parce qu'elle se souciait de sa santé, que par devoir.

Abby arriva par derrière.

\- C'est bon ? On peut y aller ?

\- Oui, je suppose, dit Clarke les yeux rivés sur Alexandra.

\- Elle est encore là, elle ? Dit Abby en apercevant l'inspecteur.

\- Maman ! Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de faire son travail, tout de même !

\- Cesse de la défendre tout le temps, c'est agaçant !

\- Mais je ne la défend pas !

\- Bon, je vais chercher la voiture, je reviens, Dit Abby en laissant sa fille devant l'hôpital.

En attendant sa mère, Clarke marcha jusqu'à un banc, qui se trouvait devant l'entrée et s'assit.

Elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher Lexa du regard, celle-ci devait se sentir observé, mais refusait pourtant de tourner la tête dans la direction de Clarke.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et serra l'articulation, jusqu'à en devenir douloureux. Clarke voulu tourner la tête, pour voir qui lui broyait le haut du bras, mais elle sentir un objet métallique venir toucher sa tête, elle su de suite que c'était le canon d'un revolver.

\- Si tu bouges, je t'explose la cervelle..., dit une voix qu'elle ne reconnu pas toute suite mais qui lui était pourtant familière.

\- Ici devant l'hôpital ? Je n'y crois pas un seul instant ! Dit Clarke d'un air méprisant.

\- Vas y, essaye !

Clarke voulait agir et affronter son adversaire, mais elle se ravisa, quelque chose dans la voix de cette fille lui conseilla de ne pas le faire, elle ne plaisantait pas.

\- Que voulez vous ?

\- Voilà une bonne question ! Roan a quelques questions à te poser...

\- Alors là vous pouvez rêver ! Dit Clarke en se retournant, oubliant l'impression de danger, qu'elle avait ressenti juste avant.

Elle se retrouva face à Echo.

\- Toi ?

\- Qui d'autre, merdasse !

Une camionnette s'arrêta devant elles. La porte latérale s'ouvrit.

\- Monte ! Dit Echo les dans serrées.

Clarke aurait voulu que Lexa regarde dans sa direction juste une fois mais elle discutait toujours avec le colosse. C'est à ce moment que Abby choisit d'arriver, elle klaxonna pour faire bouger la camionnette qui gênait le passage. N'obtenant aucun résultat, le docteur descendit de sa voiture dans la ferme intention de secouer le conducteur, mais une fois hors du véhicule, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Clarke se faire pousser dans la camionnette.

\- Clarke ! Hurla t-elle.

La camionnette démarra en trombes en faisant crisser les pneus.

De l'autre coté de la rue, Alexandra tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'Abby, à l'air affolé du docteur, elle comprit ce qui c'était passé. Elle et son compagnon s'engouffrèrent dans leur voiture pour prendre la camionnette en chasse.

L'inspecteur avait prit le volant et elle suivait comme une ombre, le véhicule où se trouvait Clarke. Elle connaissait bien la ville, il ne serait pas facile au conducteur de la camionnette de la semer, le gars s'en aperçu assez vite. Il prenait des risques insensés mais quoi qu'il fasse, cette garce, ne le lâchait pas d'un pouce. En désespoir de cause, il appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur, pour augmenter sa vitesse, qui était pourtant, déjà bien au dessus du raisonnable. Il évita de justesse, un sans abris qui traversait. Le caddie remplit d'objets diverses qu'il poussait, vola en éclat lorsque la camionnette le percuta. Alexandra qui suivait donna un coup de volant, pour ne pas le percuter à son tour.

La course poursuite se poursuivit sur la voie rapide. Le gars fit du slalom entre les voitures sans se soucier des risques. A chaque fois qu'il tapait une voiture, ou qu'un véhicule partait en vrille, Alexandra devait ajuster sa conduite, mais elle était suffisamment concentrée et excellent pilote pour éviter à chaque fois l'accident.

Elle suivait la camionnette et se disait régulièrement qu'il fallait arrivé à la stopper car bientôt, ils atteindraient une zone particulièrement encombrée, surtout à cette heure ci de la matinée, et qu'alors les risques de dommages collatéraux seraient multipliés. Elle avait beau, être pied au plancher, elle n'arrivait pas à les rattraper et dans cette circulation pas question, non plus de tirer sur les pneus. Puis le moment tant redouté arriva. Légèrement en hauteur, elle surplomba pendant quelques mètres et pu constater avec effroi, que la zone n'était pas encombrée comme prévue, mais complètement bouché. Au loin, elle pu apercevoir des gyrophares, synonyme d'accidents, ce qui compliquerait encore les choses.

Les occupants de la camionnettes avait du se faire les mêmes réflexions et arriver aux mêmes conclusions car le véhicule ralentit.

\- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Pourquoi tu es passé par là ! C'est pas possible, tu es vraiment con !

\- Si tu es si maligne, prend le volant !

\- Maintenant que tu nous a bien mis dans la merde ! Non merci ! D'emmerde toi pour nous sortir de là !

\- Il doit y avoir un accident, ça va grouiller de flics !

\- Oui, mais visiblement c'est le chaos ! Il va falloir continuer à pieds, mais comme, il y a beaucoup de monde, ça sera plus facile pour se faufiler, vas y fonce !

La camionnette repartit à toute vitesse en direction du bouchon.

\- Putain, il fonce droit sur l'accident ! Vas y suis les !

\- Mais il va falloir continuer à pied et il y a un max de civils !

\- Je sais mais on a pas vraiment le choix.

L'inspecteur enfonça son pied sur la pédale et partit elle aussi en direction du chaos.

Il y avait des voitures partout et pourtant, il en arrivait encore ! Des gens étaient sortis de leur voiture pour essayer de voir et de comprendre ce qui se passait plus loin.

Lorsque Alexandra et son compagnon arrivèrent sur les lieux, la camionnette était quelques mètres plus loin, mais les portes étaient ouvertes, ses occupants avaient fuit à pied.

L'inspecteur descendit de la voiture et monta sur le capot pour être en hauteur. Droit devant, se faufilant entre les voitures, elle repéra, le conducteur de la camionnette, Echo, le bras droit de Roan, poussant Clarke devant elle.

\- Appelle des renforts, je pars à leur poursuite !

\- Alexandra attends moi ! Tu ne peux...

L'inspecteur, n'entendit pas la suite, elle était déjà partit en courant.

La dernière fois que Roan avait eu un témoin, elle avait fini, tué une balle dans la tête et décapité, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire. Bien entendu, cette fille n'avait rien à voir avec Costia, mais malgré tout, elle l'aimait bien et puis de toutes les façons, personne ne méritait de mourir comme ça ! Tout en courant, elle se surprit à penser à la jeune femme. S'il fallait qu'elle soit honnête, bizarrement, elle la trouvait plutôt à son goût... Bizarrement, car elle était loin de son type de femme, et loin de toute celle avec qui elle avait eu une liaison. Elle était plutôt jolie, intelligente, dur à cuire mais en même temps tendre, douce, attentionnée...

\- STOP ! Se dit Alexandra. Elle était célibataire depuis trop longtemps ! Clarke avait un petit ami, qui est mort dans un tragique accident ! Elle est en deuil et hétéro ! Donc, on oublie et on se consacre sur la poursuite !

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa course, juste au moment où elle remarqua Echo et Clarke s'engouffrer dans une ruelle. Elle accéléra sa foulée, et prit une rue parallèle pour essayer de leur couper la route. Lorsqu'elle parvint au bout de la route, elle se plaqua contre le mur et passa rapidement sa tête pour voir si le trio arrivait. Elle avait réussi, ils était là, elle les avait devancé. Elle sortit son arme et se plaça au milieu de la route, face à Echo, son acolyte et Clarke. Le trio fut un peu surprit mais les voyous ne furent pas effrayé. Clarke afficha un grand sourire.

\- On est deux, tu ne seras pas assez rapide ! Dit Echo en se cachant derrière Clarke pour s'en servir comme bouclier.

C'est vrai que Gus ne l'avait pas rejoint... Où était il ?

\- Tu parierais ta vie la dessus ? Parce que, c'est toi que je vais viser en premier ! Dit Alexandra sans sourciller.

\- Tu oublies que j'ai un bouclier humain ! Dit Echo en riant mais en se cachant derrière Clarke.

\- Libère la et je vous laisse partir ! Tenta l'inspecteur.

\- Tu me prends pour une gourde, ou quoi ?

\- Alors on est dans une impasse...

\- Non, c'est toi qui vas partir...

\- Ni compte pas trop !

\- Alors tu vas mourir ! Dit l'acolyte de Echo en tirant sur Alexandra.

Lexa par réflexe appuya sur sa gâchette. Heureusement pour l'inspecteur, le gars était une quiche et elle entendit la balle lui frôler l'oreille, son tir à elle en revanche, était parfait, le gars s'écroula en hurlant. De suite, elle pointa à nouveau son arme sur Echo.

\- Tirez dès que vous aurez la possibilité de le faire ! Dit courageusement Clarke.

\- Je risque de vous blesser...

\- Écoute ce que dit le flic, blondasse ! Roan veux t'interroger pour savoir ce dont tu te souviens, mais si tu meures, on se fout de ce que tu peux te souvenir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Alors, je mourais peut être, mais sois sur que toi aussi tu mourras !

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Vous trouverez un autre moyen ! Il faut la mettre hors d'état de nuire ! Et si je dois mourir de toutes façons, faisons en sorte que ce soit pour quelque chose !

Clarke se débattit et donna un grand coup de coude dans le foie de Echo, qui arracha un cri de douleur à la jeune femme. Clarke se jeta à terre, elle entendit deux détonations. Elle vit Echo tomber à coté d'elle, les yeux grands ouverts, un trou dans la tête. Elle dirigea son regard de suite vers Alexandra, elle aussi était à terre.

\- Merde ! Lexa !

Elle se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers l'inspecteur. Elle s'agenouilla à coté d'elle. Instinctivement, elle prit son poignet pour y chercher un pouls. Paniquée, elle ne le trouva pas ! Il y avait une trace noire sur sa chemise blanche mais pas de sang... Elle attrapa les deux pans de sa chemise et arracha les boutons. Un gilet par balle ! Dieu merci ! Elle portait un gilet par balle ! A ce moment, Alexandra reprit une grand respiration et ouvrit les yeux. Elle voulu se redresser mais Clarke l'en empêcha.

\- Vous avez un gilet mais vous avez pris une balle tout de même !

\- J'en ai vu d'autre Clarke, ça va ! Aidez moi à me relever, s'il vous plaît.

Une fois debout, Clarke attrapa le bras gauche de la jeune femme et le passa autour de son coup pour la soutenir. L'inspecteur gardait sa main libre sur le gilet à l'endroit de l'impact.

\- Ça va ? S'enquérit Clarke.

\- Oui, oui, c'est douloureux mais pas mortelle !

\- Vous avez perdu connaissance tout de même...

\- Je serais quitte pour un bon bleu ! En tout cas, vous m'avez impressionné ! Vous avez été très... courageuse ! J'avais même l'impression que vous n'aviez pas peur !

Clarke sentit ses joues rougir.

\- Et bien, si, j'étais morte de peur, mais j'ai appris à dompter ma peur et puis je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive... enfin que vous soyez blessée... On dirait que j'ai raté !

\- Non, non, vous nous avez probablement sauvé la vie à toutes les deux ! Vous avez agit intelligemment, au bon moment et de façon efficace ! Dit sincèrement Lexa.

\- Whaou ! ! Arrêtez de me faire des compliments comme ça, ou je vais rougir..., dit Clarke qui rougissait davantage.

\- Je crois que c'est déjà fait ! Dit Alexandra en regardant Clarke en riant.

\- Bien, je crois, qu'il faudrait retrouver votre collègue et vous amener à l'hôpital ! Dit Clarke en changeant volontairement de sujet.

En débouchant sur sur la rue principale, elles tombèrent sur Gus.

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Désolé..., un gamin était coincé..., les pompiers avaient besoin d'aide...

\- Et moi, tu crois que je n'avais pas besoin de toi !

\- Et bien..., je savais que tu débrouillerais toute seule... et j'avais raison !

\- Gus ! Un jour, avec ton cœur Shamallow, tu vas me faire tuer !

\- Tu es blessée ? Dit Gus en remarquant que Lexa tenait ses cotes.

\- Une égratignure...

\- Elle a pris une balle !

\- T'avais ton gilet ? Demanda Gus inquiet.

\- Évidemment !

\- Bon alors, tu as raison..., une égratignure ! Dit l'homme en frappant le dos de sa collègue.

\- Il faut tout de même l'emmener à l'hôpital ! Insista Clarke.

\- C'est pas nécessaire..., hésita Alexandra.

\- J'insiste ! Dit fermement Clarke.

\- Bon, on attend les collègues et je vous dépose, je m'occuperai de la paperasse après.

A peine arrivées à l'hôpital, Alexandra et Clarke virent accourir Abby.

\- Tu es blessée ? Demanda le docteur à sa fille.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Lex..., Alexandra ! Elle a pris une balle, mais elle avait un gilet...

\- Il ne doit pas y avoir grand chose, mais on va regarder tout de même, dit Abby en invitant les filles a la suivre jusqu'à une salle d'examen.

\- Enlevez votre gilet, s'il vous plaît, ordonna Abby.

L'inspecteur exécuta en grimaçant légèrement. Elle se retrouva en maillot de corps.

\- Pouvez enlever votre maillot aussi...

Là encore, elle grimaça en enlevant le vêtement, elle était à présent en soutient gorge. Le regard de Clarke fut irrésistiblement attiré par le corps dévêtu de la jeune femme. Elle céda à cette attraction et laissa ses yeux se promener sur l'anatomie de l'inspecteur. Bien qu'elle fut en train de parler avec le docteur, Alexandra sentit le regard insistant de Clarke. Cela l'amusa beaucoup. Elle n'avait jamais adhéré au culte du corps parfait, mais elle s'entretenait néanmoins. Elle surveillait son alimentation et s'adonnait régulièrement au sport, elle avait un corps presque d'athlète et était tout à fait consciente d'attirer les regards aussi bien masculins que féminins.

\- Cet hématome est énorme ! Dit Clarke.

\- En effet, et j'ai peur que vous ayez une cote fêlée, peut être même cassée ! Il faudrait que vous alliez faire une radio.

\- De toutes les façons, que ce soit cassé ou fêlé, il n'y a rien à faire n'est ce pas ?

\- Pas d'intervention chirurgicale, non, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, mais une bande de maintient et un arrêt de quelques jours.

\- Écoutez, je vais me passer de la radio, hein, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être sur la touche, même pendant quelques jours !

\- Inspecteur, il y a des risques... si c'est cassé, un bout d'os peut venir perforer votre poumon et là...

\- Je ferais attention, donnez moi une bande, ça ira...

\- Inspecteur, ce n'est pas raisonnable, je ne peux pas vous laisser retourner sur le terrain...

\- Docteur,..., Roan a essayé d'enlever votre fille, si je ne suis pas en service, je ne pourrai pas la protéger...

\- Je sais bien, mais si votre état de santé se complique, non plus !

\- S'il vous plaît...

\- Entendu, je vais vous mettre une bande autour de vos cotes, il faudra la garder bien serré, jour et nuit, pendant au moins dix jours, d'accord ?

\- C'est promis Docteur !

\- Je peux vous donner des antalgiques...

\- Non, ça va aller, la douleur est supportable...

\- Pas la peine de jouer, les guerrières avec moi, ce genre de fracture est extrêmement douloureuse, à chaque respiration vous...

\- Je vous dis que c'est supportable...

\- Comme vous voudrez, mais par pitié soyez prudente, pas d'autre coup dans l'abdomen et si jamais vous avez du mal à respirer ou si douleur devient insupportable, vous revenez ici illico, c'est compris ?

\- Fort et clair !

\- A la bonne heure !

Abby attrapa une bande dans un tiroir et commença à l'enrouler autour du buste d'Alexandra, elle soufflait et grimaçait, mais sembla soulagé lorsque Abby eut fini.

\- Je vous laisse partir mais contre avis médical...

\- J'ai bien compris, dit la jeune femme en se rhabillant.

\- Clarke, tu ne veux pas la prendre chez toi ? Dit soudainement Abby.

\- Quoi ? Dirent ensemble Clarke et Alexandra.

\- Oui, l'idée vient de me venir. Tu pourras surveiller l'état de santé de l'inspecteur et vous pourrez protéger ma fille... C'est parfait !

\- Euh, je suis tout à fait capable de contrôler mon état de santé... et je ne suis pas certaine que votre fille apprécie que j'envahisse son espace, dit Alexandra surprise par l'idée du docteur.

\- Clarke ?

Clarke essayait d'assimiler les informations. Elle avait donc un chez elle, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, puisqu'elle se voyait encore habitant chez sa mère. En ce qui concernait le fait d'héberger Alexandra chez elle, c'était plus compliqué. Son cœur lui hurlait de suivre les conseils de sa mère et d'accueillir l'inspecteur, mais sa raison lui dictait tout le contraire. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de voir Alexandra comme Lexa. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, elle n'avait cessé de la comparer à la guerrière. Ce n'était pas la même personne. L'inspecteur, n'était pas amoureuse de Clarke. Par contre, Alexandra était suffisamment proche de Lexa pour que Clarke développe des sentiments à son égard et l'avoir vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, chez elle serait forcement très compliqué et peut être même douloureux.

\- Maman..., je ne sais pas si..., commença Clarke.

\- Chérie, penses y...

Abby se rapprocha de sa fille pour évité que Alexandra entende ce qu'elle voulait dire à sa fille.

\- Clarke, s'il te plaît..., chuchota Abby.

\- Maman, je ne te comprend pas, je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas, alors te soucies tu de sa santé ?

\- C'est vrai que je ne l'aime pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir sa mort, de plus c'est mon devoir de médecin et enfin, comme elle l'a dit, elle est là pour te protéger, si je l'éloigne..., qui le fera ?

\- Ce n'est pas la seule flic !

\- Clarke, je t'en pris..., je serai plus rassurée si elle est avec toi...

\- Maman, c'est compliqué...

\- Clarke ! Insista Abby.

Abby avait eut vraiment peur lorsque Clarke avait été enlevé, et en conséquence, elle sut que sa mère n'abandonnerait pas.

\- Ok, se résigna Clarke. Alexandra pourra dormir dans ma chambre et moi je prendrai le canapé...

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ta maison est petite mais elle a deux chambres...

Clarke se décala et regarda l'inspecteur.

\- Si vous êtes d'accord, c'est bon pour moi !

Alexandra resta sans rien dire un moment. Elle évalua la proposition. Être avec Clarke lui donnait la possibilité de la protéger en permanence et c'était l'opportunité d'attraper plus facilement Roan. Il est vrai, qu'au plan moral, il y aurait eu comme à redire, se servir de Clarke comme appât, n'était pas très glorieux mais le gars tenterait certainement à nouveau de la kidnapper, alors, si elle était dans les parages pour mettre la main dessus, c'était tout bénéfice ! Bon, restait la promiscuité avec elle qu'il faudrait gérer, car plus elle regardait Clarke et plus elle sentait une attraction. Elle serait donc prudente et garderait ses distances.

\- Ok, c'est bon pour moi !

\- Merci, inspecteur, je serai beaucoup plus rassurée de vous savoir avec elle !

Abby accompagna les filles jusqu'à l'appartement du policier, pour qu'elle puisse prendre quelques affaires puis elle les emmena chez Clarke. Si l'inspecteur habitait au cœur de la ville, la fille du docteur, elle, vivait dans la proche banlieue, un petit quartier résidentiel.

La maison était petite en effet, mais disposait d'un grand salon et d'une grande cuisine au rez de chassée, les chambres et la salle de bain se trouvant à l'étage. Clarke y rentra comme si elle le faisait pour la première fois, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Le salon était spacieux, séparé en deux parties, une salle à manger avec table et chaises et un coin détente avec canapé, télévision et cheminée. Sur les murs de couleur beige, étaient exposées de nombreuses peintures, aquarelles, croquis.

\- C'est très jolis ces dessins, dit Alexandra.

\- La plupart sont de Clarke ! Dit Abby avec une certaine fierté.

\- Vraiment ? Dirent ensemble Clarke et Alexandra.

\- Oui chérie... Ah oui, j'oubliais ta mémoire... D'ailleurs, tu es prof de dessin !

\- Moi, prof de dessin ?

\- Oui !

\- Vous avez du talent, c'est certain ! Rajouta l'inspecteur admirative.

\- Bon, je dois vous laisser, il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital. J'ai fait un peu de course, tu regarderas dans le frigo... Si tu as le moindre soucis, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Si il y a quelque chose que tu ne trouves pas, ou si tu ne sais pas faire fonctionner un appareil... Sinon, fais comme chez toi ! Dit Abby en claquant la porte.

\- Très drôle, maman, très drôle !

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent.

\- Si nous allions voir les chambres ?

\- Très bonne idée ! Dit Clarke en empruntant les escaliers.

Effectivement, à l'étage, il y avait deux chambres. La première devait être celle de Clarke. Un grand lit occupait la pièce, une commode avec des photos dessus. La jeune femme attrapa un cadre avec une photo d'elle et de Finn. Elle observa l'image, et trouva très étrange de se voir dessus et de n'avoir aucun souvenir de l'endroit, ni du jour, où elle avait été prise. Elle semblait être heureuse avec le jeune garçon. Les autres photos, avec sa mère, son père, Raven, Bellamy étaient également, des fenêtres sur des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait plus. A travers ses photos, sa vie ici semblait bien plus agréable que celle qu'elle avait eu sur l'Arche. Elle n'était pas triste, mais regrettait simplement de n'avoir que les souvenirs d'une vie.

Elle ouvrit les portes du placard encastré et découvrit sa garde robe. Elle constata qu'il n'y avait que des vêtements à elle et en conclu que soit Finn ne vivait pas avec elle, soit, sa mère avait eu la délicatesse de les enlever.

\- On dirait que c'est votre chambre... Je vais voir l'autre ! Dit Alexandra en laissant Clarke.

L'autre chambre se composait également d'un grand lit, mais aussi d'un secrétaire et d'une petite armoire. Lexa posa son sac sur le lit et retourna voir Clarke.

\- Vous avez faim ?

\- Euh... oui, je vais voir ce que maman a pris et je nous fais à manger...

\- Non, laissez moi faire...

\- Ah non ! Vous êtes mon invitée et en plus vous êtes blessé !

\- S'il vous plaît, cela me fera plaisir...

\- Entendu, mais attention !

\- Je ferai attention si jamais une casserole se jette sur moi, je protégerai mes cotes !

\- Très drôle ! Décidément ! Aussi drôle que ma mère, je me demande pourquoi, elle ne vous apprécie pas plus que ça !

La jeune femme disparue et Clarke continua de prospecter dans sa chambre.

Au bout d'une demie heure, une bonne odeur de cuisine vint stimuler son odorat.

Clarke descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la pièce, elle se retint de rire. Elle trouva Alexandra en train de remuer le contenu d'une casserole mais ce n'était pas cela qui était drôle, non ! La jeune femme avait du fouiller dans les placards et trouver un tablier à carreaux rouge et blanc. Et franchement, si la tenue vestimentaire de Alexandra, par rapport à celle de Lexa faisait sourire, imaginer Lexa avec un petit tablier à carreaux était carrément comique.

Clarke apprêta a se moquer d'elle, mais elle renonça lorsque la minute suivante, elle vit Alexandra s'agripper à la cuisinière en faisant une grimace. Alors Clarke rentra en faisant un peu plus de bruit qu'elle n'aurait du en faire, histoire de prévenir de son arrivée. L'inspecteur se releva d'un coup et arbora un sourire forcé. Elle cachait bien sont jeu, mais elle devait souffrir atrocement.

\- Cela sent rudement bon...

\- Une recette de ma grand-mère...

\- Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?

\- Des pâtes à la Carbonara ! Elle était italienne ! Je ne savais ce que vous aimiez, peut être ne le savez vous pas vous même ! Mais d'ordinaire, tout le monde aime les pâtes !

\- Je crois en avoir mangé à l'hôpital !

\- Des pâtes Carbonara ?

\- Non ! Des pâtes tout simplement, et j'ai aimé ça, alors...

\- Alors à table !

Elle dînèrent avec appétit. A la fin du repas, chacune alla se coucher dans sa chambre.

Clarke fut réveillée, au milieu de la nuit. Pendant quelques minutes, elle se demanda ce qui en avait bien pu être la cause. C'était Alexandra. Elle l'entendait remuer dans son lit, mais aussi respirer, et sa respiration était rapide, saccadée. Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle frappa à la porte.

\- Alexandra tout va bien ?

\- Oui... Tout... Tout va bien...

Non, tout n'allait pas bien, de l'autre coté de la porte, elle l'entendait souffrir.

\- Alexandra, je rentre..., dit Clarke en ouvrant la porte.

\- Non ! Dit l'inspecteur.

Mais c'était trop tard Clarke était déjà dans la pièce.

Elle trouva Lexa en maillot de corps et shorty, assise sur le bord du lit, transpirante et avec des difficultés à respirer.

\- Merde ! Alexandra ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé !

\- Ça va ! Je vous assure !

\- Arrêtez de dire ça ! Non, ça ne va pas ! Vous avez mal, pas besoin de me le dire, votre corps le dit pour vous ! Vous allez prendre des antalgiques ! Dit fermement Clarke.

\- Je vous dis que ça va ! Insista la jeune policière.

\- Alexandra ! Tout le monde a pu voir combien vous étiez courageuse... J'ai... J'ai été impressionné par... par votre courage et votre endurance mais là, ça suffit, c'est de la bêtise !

Clarke alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et revint avec des comprimés et un verre d'eau.

\- Prenez ça ! Dit elle en tendant le verre et deux comprimés blancs.

\- Clarke...

\- Alexandra, je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! Prenez les ! Je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne les aurez pas prit !

Lexa se résigna et avala les pilules.

\- Ouvrez la bouche !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouvrez la bouche ! Je veux être sûre que vous les avez avalé !

\- Mais...

\- Ouvrez !

\- Ahhhhh ! Fit Alexandra en ouvrant la bouche.

\- Tirez la langue !

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

\- Parfait ! Dit Clarke satisfaite.

Après une demie heure, l'inspecteur semblait plus détendue, sa respiration était plus calme.

\- Vous allez mieux ?

\- Oui merci... merci d'avoir insisté... Mais qu'est ce que vous m'avez donné, je me sens, un peu dans les vapes...

\- Je vous ai donné la prescription de ma mère...

\- Votre mère, mais je...

\- Oui, je sais, mais je lui ai demandé qu'elle m'en donne... Antalgique et relaxant musculaire, vous allez pouvoir dormir maintenant.

\- Je pense oui..., dit Alexandra dont les yeux avaient du mal à rester ouvert.

\- Allez allongez vous, je vais vous aider.

Clarke retint le dos, tout en soulevant les jambes de la jeune femme, pendant qu'elle basculait en arrière pour s'allonger. Elle attrapa ensuite les couvertures et les étendit sur le corps à présent détendu. L'inspecteur était déjà quasiment en train de dormir.

\- Bonne nuit Alexandra, dit Clarke en s'éloignant.

La jeune femme lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers elle en l'obligeant à se pencher sur elle. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Clarke Griffin... Je vous aime bien..., lui dit elle à l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi, je vous aime... bien, lui répondit elle en quittant la pièce doucement.


	4. Le Mix

Les jours et les semaines se suivirent sans problème particulier. Clarke était retournée dans l'établissement où elle donnait des cours de dessins, pour voir si elle était capable de reprendre son poste. Alexandra l'avait accompagné.

Clarke se demandait avec amusement qui pourrait remplir le rôle de son patron qu'elle devait rencontrer dans les dix minutes qui suivaient. Elle avait demandé à sa mère de ne pas lui donner son nom, prétextant vouloir faire fonctionner sa mémoire. Abby lui avait donc seulement dit que c'était quelqu'un de bien, que lui et Clarke était des amis depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Alexandra à ses coté, elle frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Dit une voix que malheureusement elle connaissait bien.

\- Bonjour ! Dit Clarke en entrant.

\- Comment vas tu ?

\- Beaucoup mieux...

\- Charles Pike, dit l'homme en tendant la main à Alexandra.

\- Alexandra Wood, enchantée !

\- Moi de même ! Alors te sens tu prête à reprendre les cours ?

\- Maman t'a expliqué...

\- Ta perte de mémoire ? Oui, en effet, mais je doute qu'elle ai altéré ton don... Un talent, cela ne s'oublie pas, si ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, je t'avouerai, que je n'ai pas pris de crayon depuis un moment...

\- Oui, je me doute ! Je te propose de commencer doucement, si tu veux bien...

\- Entendu, et que me proposes tu ?

\- Des classes de petits, des primaires, ça te va ?

\- Cela sera parfait... Charles !

\- A la bonne heure ! Viens, je vais te faire visiter les lieux car malheureusement, je suppose que tu n'as aucun souvenir de cet endroit ?

\- Non, en effet...

\- Alors allons y ! Vous êtes la bienvenue, mademoiselle ! Dit Pike en s'adressant à Alexandra.

\- De tout façon, Lex... Mademoiselle Wood, m'accompagnera pendant quelques temps, précisa Clarke.

\- Pas de soucis, vous êtes policière ?

\- Inspecteur ! Dit Alexandra d'un ton sec.

\- Ah, je ne savais pas, pardonnez moi, et bien dans ce cas après vous ! Dit Pike en laissant sortir les jeunes femmes.

Il leur fit visiter l'établissement, Clarke tenta de mémoriser un maximum d'information, car elle avait vraiment l'impression de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds en ce lieu.

Au bout de quelques jours, elle avait trouvé ses marques et connaissait le prénom de tous ses élèves. La tranche d'âge se situait entre cinq et dix ans. Ces cours étant optionnels, ils intéressaient manifestement plus les filles, car elles étaient plus nombreuses que les garçons. Clarke retrouva peu à peu le goût du dessin. Avec les enfants, elles s'essaya, à l'aquarelle, la gouache, les crayons de couleurs, le fusain, le graphite. Elle dessina des paysages, des natures mortes, des portraits et celui qu'elle préférait, faire, entre tous, était celui de Lexa. Car celle-ci, comme prévu, assistait à tous les cours et faute de mieux, s'exerçait avec les enfants. Alexandra avait de nombreuses qualités, mais n'avait pas la fibre artistique. Cependant, elle se montrait très concentré sur ces œuvres, du coup Clarke pouvait à son insu, l'observer et la dessiner. Elle avait aussi croqué, chacun de ses élèves.

A la fin de la journée, elles prenaient un verre en terrasse, lorsque le temps le leur permettait, puis elles rentraient à la maison. Elles dînaient, regardaient un film et se couchaient chacune de leur coté. Au grand dam, de Clarke, Alexandra ne semblait ressentir pour cette dernière que de l'amitié. Alors, il était parfois difficile pour la blonde, d'avoir à coté d'elle, celle qui avait été son amante et se rendre à l'évidence que Alexandra, n'était pas Lexa. Elles n'avaient aucune histoire commune, elles ne s'étaient pas embrassées, caressées, n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Pourtant, les souvenirs de Clarke étaient bien là, présent dans sa mémoire, si bien que parfois, elle avait l'impression que c'était Lexa qui avait perdu la mémoire. Alors dans ces moment là, elle avait envie de la prendre dans les bras, de la serrer contre elle, de l'embrasser, de la déshabiller, de l'allonger sur son lit, promener ses mains sur son corps, de la faire jouir, mais elle n'osait pas. De plus Alexandra lui parlait souvent d'Acostia, elle n'avait manifestement pas fait son deuil et ne pouvait donc pas envisager une autre relation. Clarke devait refréner ses pensées, ses envies. Elle les enfouissait si bien, tout au fond de son cœur que parfois la nuit, elle pleurait. Mais plus les jours avançaient, plus cela devenait difficile pour Clarke. La veille du procès arriva enfin. La blonde était soulagée car bientôt cette histoire serait terminée, Roan serait enfin, derrière les barreaux et Alexandra pourrait rentrer chez elle. Bien entendu, cette dernière évidence lui arrachait le cœur, mais il devenait préférable qu'elles s'éloignent l'une de l'autre. Elle savait que les jours qui suivraient seraient douloureux mais nécessaire. Elle ne perdait cependant pas espoir, que le destin les réunissent à nouveau.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et Alexandra s'en aperçu.

\- Tout va bien, Clarke, tu as l'air...

\- Non,non, ça va..., mentit Clarke.

\- C'est à cause de demain ? Du procès ?

C'était à moitié vrai alors Clarke sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Oui, c'est ça...

\- Clarke ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer...

\- Comment peux tu en être sûre ?

D'un coup Alexandra la pris dans se bras. Clarke fut très troublée, pendant quelques instant, elle ne sut que faire. Puis, elle osa et referma ses bras sur elle. Comme il était bon de sentir son corps contre le sien, de sentir battre son cœur contre sa poitrine, de humer l'odeur de ses cheveux qui caressaient son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, pour mieux apprécier le moment. Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoires, la chambre de Lexa, la lumière qui filtrait par les trous du mur, les bougies, son regard, sa fragilité, ses larmes, ses caresses, comment tout cela pouvait être un rêve... ? Pouvait elle avoir tout ça ici ?

Alexandra la repoussa doucement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne peux pas en être sûre, mais je préfère penser que cela va se passer comme ça...,

Le temps sembla comme suspendu pendant quelques minutes.

\- Bon pour te changer les idées, je propose de t'emmener quelque part ! Dit soudain Alexandra.

\- Où ça ?

\- C'est une surprise ! Dit l'inspecteur en souriant.

Elles rentrèrent à la maison pour se changer.

\- Faut il que je mette quelque chose en particulier ? Dit Clarke alors qu'elle se trouvait en sous vêtements devant sa penderie.

\- Ce que tu veux... Rien en particulier...!, dit Alexandra depuis sa chambre.

La brune arriva doucement sans que Clarke s'en aperçoive, elle passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte. Elle voulu parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, tant ses yeux étaient absorbés par ce qu'ils admiraient. Clarke avait un corps magnifique et Alexandra n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard.

Voilà des semaines qu'elles vivaient ensemble et à aucun moment, elles ne s'étaient croisées à moitié nues. Alexandra avait fait attention à cela et elle imaginait, que si elles ne s'étaient jamais trouvés dans une situation inconfortable, pour l'une comme pour l'autre, c'est que Clarke aussi avait été vigilante. Elle se dit à ce moment là, que si cela s'était produit, elle aurait sûrement tenter sa chance, malgré l'hétéro sexualité de Clarke.

Tout son corps frissonnait, il y a longtemps, qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit cela.

\- Jeans et top ! Cria soudain Clarke.

Alexandra sursauta, sortit rapidement de l'encadrement et fit quelques pas sur la pointe des pieds pour s'éloigner de la chambre.

\- Oui, ça sera parfait..., répondit elle, en marchant à nouveau vers la chambre de Clarke mais en faisant attention de bien faire du bruit pour être certaine que cette dernière l'entende.

Au moment où elle arriva devant l'encadrement, Clarke avait attrapé des vêtement et les tenait devant elle comme un bouclier.

\- Oups ! Pardon ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais..., dit Alexandra en se retournant.

\- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'habille et j'arrive ! Si tu es prêtes, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre en bas !

\- Ok, on fait comme ça ! Dit Alexandra en descendant les escaliers.

Une demi heure plus tard, elles arrivaient devant une grande porte en bois, dans le vieux quartier de la ville. Comme dans un vieux film de gangsters, une petite trappe située en haut, au milieu de la porte, s'ouvrit. Clarke aperçu un visage dont les yeux se posèrent sur elle puis sur Lexa. La trappe se referma et la porte s'ouvrit à son tour.

\- Bienvenue au MIX !

\- Merci Oscar, dit Lexa en déposant un baisé sur la joue du colosse qui venait d'ouvrir.

Alexandra attrapa la main de Clarke et l'entraîna dans un couloir, puis dans des escaliers en colimaçon qui débouchèrent sur une grande pièce. D'un coté des tables et des fauteuils, de l'autre une piste de danse. Dans le fond, un pianiste, qui jouait un morceau langoureux et un bar, avec une barmaid qui essuyait un verre.

La pièce était très peu éclairée, mais les lumières ocres et orangées donnaient une ambiance cosy. Sur les murs, des tuyaux partout, des structures en métal, cet établissement avait du être une usine autrefois.

Alexandra invita Clarke à s'asseoir à une table, ce qu'elle fit. Les fauteuils en velours rouges étaient très confortables, bien calé, on y était presque comme dans un cocon, remarqua Clarke. Presque toutes les tables étaient occupées, la plupart par des couples, deux par des groupes de quatre personnes et sur la droite, trois tables avaient été réunis pour accueillir un groupes d'amis probablement. L'acoustique n'était pas mauvaise, car malgré le nombre de personne qui discutait, les voix ne couvraient pas la musique. Il y avait une atmosphère particulière en ce lieu, c'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un endroit atypique. Par certains aspect, cet endroit lui rappelait l'Arche.

Clarke s'y sentit bien de suite.

\- Quel est cet endroit ?

\- C'est un bar où je viens assez souvent..., enfin, où je venais souvent avec Acostia...

\- _Ah encore Acostia... !_ Se dit Clarke

\- C'est un endroit particulier..., ajouta Alexandra.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si, si, c'est juste que..., ce lieu m'en rappelle un autre..., dit Clarke pensive.

\- Quoi ? T'en rappelle ? Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas de souvenirs ?

\- Si, j'ai ceux de mon autre réalité..., toujours dans le vague.

\- Ton autre réalité !?

\- Euh, oui... Oh c'est vrai que tu fais partit des gens avec lesquelles je n'en ai pas parlé...

\- Parlé de quoi ?

\- Euh, tu risques de me prendre pour une folle...

\- Vas y, je t'en pris, tu as piqué ma curiosité...

\- Ok, alors par où vais je commencer... Ah oui ! Alors visiblement, pendant mon coma, j'ai rêvé...

\- Je ne suis pas docteur, mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas d'activité cérébrale lors d'un coma...

\- Et bien, vu ce que j'ai vécu, ça reste à prouvé... Bon, je continu... J'ai vu le jour, dans l'espace ! Sur une station en orbite autour de la Terre !

\- Attend, attend, tu as vu le jour, c'est à dire que tu es née !

\- Oui, je vais te dire, j'ai des souvenirs d'enfances sur cette station !

\- Tu veux dire qu'en un an de coma tu as vécu une vie entière ?

\- Moins de vingt cinq ans, mais oui !

\- Waouh ! Vas y continu... Pourquoi dans l'espace ?

\- Une intelligence artificielle a déclenché les missiles nucléaires de toutes les nations, la Terre est devenue un désert brûlé... Les astronautes de tous les pays qui se trouvaient dans l'espace ont décidé de se regrouper pour survivre. Ils ont donc accouplé douze stations, pour n'en faire qu'une : l'Arche ! Ils ont vécu cent ans dans l'espace, je faisais partie de la quatrième génération.

\- C'est dingue ton truc... et après ? Demanda Alexandra qui semblait fascinée.

\- Après presque cent ans de bons et loyaux services, l'Arche commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, il fallait trouver une solution, et voir si nous pouvions retourner sur Terre. Nous avons donc envoyé cent individus, je faisais partie de ceux là ! Lorsque nous avons touché le sol nous avions une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle...

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Et bien, la bonne, c'est que la Terre était viable, la mauvaise, c'est une la race humaine n'était pas éteinte comme nous le croyions !

\- Et en quoi était ce une mauvaise nouvelle, de ne pas vous savoir seul sur cette terre ?

\- Les habitants étaient hostiles, très hostiles ! Nous n'étions pas préparés à ça ! Il a fallu nous battre pour survivre. Je me suis trouvée des aptitudes en diplomatie et j'ai réussi à convaincre le chef de la coalition de tous les clans de faire la paix, nous sommes même devenu le treizième clans...

\- Il y avait douze clans...

\- Oui...

\- Comme les douze stations, c'est étrange que tu ais gardé le même nombre...

\- J'imagine que pour mon cerveau, c'était moins compliqué !

\- Et ce chef, il était comment ?

\- Elle... !

\- C'était une femme ! Cria Alexandra impressionnée.

\- Oui et en fait..., hésita Clarke.

\- Quoi ?

\- En fait, c'était... Lexa !

\- Comment ça ? C'était moi ?

\- Euh, oui, toi ou ton autre toi... C'est ça qui est extraordinaire, c'est que tous les personnages de cette réalité, existe ici..., enfin en tout cas tout ceux qui font partie de ma vie, ou ceux dont on m'a parlé...

\- Comment ça, ceux dont on t'a parlé ?

\- Et bien, par exemple, Lincoln, mon kiné...

\- Il était dans ton rêve ?

\- Oui...

\- Incroyable ! Et il était... kiné ?

\- Non ! Les personnes n'avaient pas forcement les même fonction ! Lui, c'était un guerrier ! Dit Clarke en riant.

\- Ah oui, pas tout à fait pareil !

\- C'est clair ! Donc, le Lincoln d'ici, pendant qu'il me soignait, me racontait des trucs, ce qu'il faisait, les nouvelles du jour... Une fois, il m'a parlé de Jaha et sa secte...

\- Oui, je vois...

\- Et bien Jaha était là ! Ma mère, mes amis..., même Gus !

\- Gus mon collègue ?

\- Oui

Alexandra sembla réfléchir.

\- Mais tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant ton accident et je ne t'en ai jamais parlé pendant ton coma...

\- Tu es certaine ?

\- Et bien oui... Oh, je sais ! Un jour, je suis passée et il m'a appelé, nous avons bien discuté une bonne demi heure, et j'avais mis le portable sur haut parleur... Et mon double était chef ? Dis m'en plus !

\- Lexa étais farouche, intelligente, excellente guerrière. Ses hommes la respectaient et avaient confiance en elle. Elle a réussi ou beaucoup ont échoué !

\- Et physiquement ?

\- Elle était solide, endurante, courageuse, athlétique. Elle était souvent vêtu de cuir et vêtements noirs qui la rendaient encore plus impressionnante...

\- Vraiment ? Dit Alexandra presque fière.

\- Oui, la première fois que je l'ai vu, je lui ai fait face fièrement mais intérieurement j'étais terrorisée.

Les yeux de Clarke brillait tellement elle s'exaltait en parlant de Lexa.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup... l'apprécier...

\- Je l'a... l'admirais beaucoup,... nous étions... amies...

Alexandra se rendit compte que Clarke était très émue et troublée, au bord des larmes. Que cachaient cette émotion, ce trouble et ces hésitations. Ce pouvait-il qu'elles fut plus que des amies ?

\- Qu'est il arrivé ensuite ?

Alexandra regretta de suite sa question.

\- Lexa a été tué..., dit Clarke en souriant essayant de cacher sa tristesse.

\- Oh, je suis désolée...

\- Elle a pris une balle... Une balle qui m'était destinée !

\- Merde !

\- Après ça, ça été le chaos, sans chef pour les guider, les hommes ont recommencé à entre-tuer. Et pour arranger le tout, nous avons appris que lors du bombardement, cent ans auparavant, les centrales nucléaires avaient été abîmées et qu'un deuxième cataclysme atomique, pire que le premier, nous arrivait dessus. Juste avant de me réveiller à l'hôpital, j'étais en train de mourir dans un bunker...

\- Waouh ! Tu sais que tu pourrais écrire un bouquin avec cette histoire !

\- Alexandra, cela a été plus qu'une histoire pour moi !

\- Comment ça ? Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, ou vu ce que tu as vécu, je devrais dire un cauchemar !

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! La douleur, la souffrance étaient vrai ! Mon cœur s'est brisé à plusieurs reprises ! Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Cria Clarke au bord des larmes.

\- Ok, ok, excuse moi..., dit Alexandra en attrapant les mains de la jeune femme.

\- C'est bon, je suis désolée, je ne vois pas pourquoi, je me mets dans cet état et surtout pourquoi, je m'en prend à toi, tu n'y es vraiment pour rien...

\- C'est pas grave, c'est sûrement le stress... Je t'ai amené ici pour t'amuser pas pour déprimer ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Une bière, ça sera parfait !

\- Parfait ! Je vais chercher ça !

\- Alors, au fait parle moi de cet endroit ? Pourquoi viens tu ici ? Demanda Clarke, une fois que Alexandra fut revenue.

\- Le MIX est un lieu à part, ici personne ne te juge, ne te regarde de travers, chuchote à ton passage, dans la mesure du raisonnable, tu es libre de te comporter comme tu le veux !

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Regarde autour de toi... Il y a un tas de couple..., hétéro, homo, gay, lesbien..., chacun peut danser, rire, s'embrasser en toute tranquillité !

\- Alexandra, on vit au vingt et unième siècle, chacun est libre d'aimer qui il veut !

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, on tolère d'avantage mais pour beaucoup, les amours entre personnes du même sexe restent «hors normes» ! Ici les gens viennent en connaissances de causes et on est libre de notre comportement, on peut être qui on est vraiment, c'est une vrai bulle d'oxygène !

\- Nous n'avions plus ce genre de préjugé dans... l'autre réalité !

\- Une chance, en même temps, si j'ai bien compris, vous aviez d'autre soucis ! Dit Alexandra en souriant.

\- Euh oui... comme survivre ! Dit Clarke en souriant aussi.

\- Ah voilà ! Tu es bien plus jolie, lorsque tu souris !

\- Vraiment ? Dit Clarke en rougissant.

La minute suivante, le pianiste fit une pause, et la musique qui passa fut plus rythmée.

\- On danse ?

\- Euh, oui, si tu veux ! Dit Clarke en se levant.

Pendant un quart d'heure, elle se trémoussèrent sur la musique. Lorsque le pianiste revint de sa pause, elles regagnèrent leur table.

La soirée se passa ainsi, entre danses, bières, discussions et rires. Au bout d'un certain temps, Clarke commençait à être bien imbibée d'alcool.

\- Ça va Clarke ? Demanda Alexandra qui avait bu le même nombre de bière que Clarke mais qui semblait supporter beaucoup mieux l'alcool.

\- Oui, oui, dit Clarke en souriant béatement.

\- Je crois que l'on ferait mieux de rentrer...

\- On reste encore un peu, pour danser ? Demanda Clarke alors que le pianiste partait faire une autre pause.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Tout à fait ! Dit Clarke en entraînant Alexandra.

Même l'inspecteur évita à Clarke de tomber à deux reprises, elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser.

Elles dansèrent encore un quart d'heure avant le retour du musicien et sa musique langoureuse.

Alexandra se dirigeait vers la table mais Clarke la retint et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Une dernière danse ?

\- Clarke, je ne sais pas...

Mais avant que Alexandra puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Clarke l'attira vers elle et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Surprise, l'inspecteur, garda un moment ses bras en l'air, puis finalement referma ses bras autour du corps de la blonde. Plus le pianiste jouait ses notes, plus Clarke se blottissait contre Alexandra, qui se laissait faire et même resserrait son étreinte.

La musique, l'alcool, leur corps qui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, atténua ses imbibitions, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Alexandra commença à caresser le dos de Clarke. Celle-ci lova sa tête dans le cou de l'inspecteur. Le morceau de musique était particulièrement long, ce qui laissa aux jeunes femmes tout le plaisir d'apprécier le moment. Au bout d'un certain temps, Clarke frotta sa joue contre celle d'Alexandra, elle sentait l'excitation envahir tout son corps, elle recula son visage de façon à pouvoir être les yeux dans les yeux avec sa partenaire de danse. Elle sentait que son esprit était embrumé mais ce n'était plus Alexandra qu'elle voyait.

\- Lexa...

L'inspecteur approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux, et lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Clarke, un frisson parcouru son échine. Le baiser fut léger, doux, presque un effleurement. Au moment où ses lèvres se décollèrent, elle hésita à ré-ouvrir les yeux, ne sachant ce qu'elle verrait dans le regard de Clarke, car si, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser non plus.

\- _Qu'as tu fait Alexandra !_ Se dit elle.

Au moment où elle allait ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit les lèvres de Clarke prendre les siennes, sa langue venir chercher la sienne, alors, elle oublia la réflexion qu'elle s'était faite la minute précédente. Elle savait qu'il y avait un pilier non loin, elle ouvrit les yeux pour le situer et poussa brusquement Clarke tout contre. Leurs bouches restaient scellées mais leurs mains se promenaient sur le corps l'une de l'autre. Leurs respirations avaient pris un rythme effréné.

Puis sans crier gare et avec violence Alexandra s'écarta de Clarke. Celle-ci, surprise, ouvrit les yeux.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Je n'aurais pas du... Je suis désolée...

\- Comment ça tu n'aurais pas du ? C'était très agréable..., dit Clarke en s'approchant de nouveau de Alexandra.

\- Non, Clarke ! On ne doit pas faire ça ! Dit fermement en repoussant Clarke.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Eh bien déjà, parce que tu es hétéro...

\- Faux ! Ensuite...

\- Ensuite, parce que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit...

\- Viens on rentre à la maison, dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

\- Clarke merde ! Tu n'es plus toi même ! Tu es complètement bourrée ! Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation !

\- Tu ne profites de rien ! J'en ai envie !

\- Tu vas le regretter demain !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je viens de te dire que j'en avais envie !

\- Tu n'en as pas envie, c'est juste que tu et tellement alcoolisée que tu n'as plus aucune inhibition !

\- Tu sais quoi ! Vas te faire voir ! Tu as raison, je n'en ai plus envie ! Je vais rentrer !

\- Clarke laisse moi te ramener !

\- Non, merci, je vais prendre un taxi !

Clarke fit quelques pas et se retourna.

\- Je veux que demain, tu sois partie !

\- Clarke !

Mais Clarke, n'entendit rien, elle était tellement en colère.

Elle prit un taxi, rentra chez elle et s'écroula sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

Alexandra rentra peu de temps après, en silence, elle jeta ses affaires dans son sac, le mit sur son épaule et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke. Là, elle posa son sac et frappa à la porte. Comme personne ne répondait, elle entrouvrit la porte pour s'assurer que son amie allait bien. En la voyant encore habillée, allongée sur son lit, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle alla jusqu'à lit. Elle lui enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon. Elle lui glissa les jambes sous sa couette, régla son réveil sur huit heure pour être sûre qu'elle soit à l'heure et s'en alla comme elle était venue. La gorge noueuse, elle claqua la porte.


	5. Le Procès

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Clarke fit un bond dans son lit, elle se redressa et mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser où elle était. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans la pièce pourtant le peu qui y filtrait l'aveuglait.

\- Ouh.. J'ai du abuser de la boisson..., se dit elle à haute voix.

Elle sortit ses jambes de son lit.

\- Au moins, j'ai pris le temps de me déshabiller un minimum.

Elle enfila son peignoir et tapa à la porte de la chambre de Alexandra.

\- Alexandra ! Il faut que tu te lèves, sinon on va être à la bourre..., cria t-elle à un volume sonore, aussi fort que son crâne pouvait le supporter.

Comme un zombie, elle descendit jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer un café, elle en aurait besoin et Alexandra sûrement aussi !

Elle prit son mug, versa du café dedans et tomba sur sa chaise. Elle essaya de se souvenir de sa soirée, mais quelques heures après son arrivée au MIX, elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé... Elle avait du y aller fort sur l'alcool !

Après une demi heure à se réveiller devant son café, elle décida d'aller prendre sa douche et en profiter pour réveiller cette marmotte de Alexandra, qui n'était manifestement toujours pas levée.

En baillant, elle frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Alexandra... Alexandra ! Il faut que tu te lèves, si tu veux avoir le temps de prendre un dèj et une douche! Alexandra !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle décida d'entrer.

En ouvrant la porte, elle fut surprise, de constater que Alexandra n'était pas dans son lit, mais surtout que la chambre était rangée et... vide ! Avec une pointe de panique, elle ouvrit les portes du placard..., vide ! Elle fonça alors dans la salle de bain, pour confirmer ce qu'elle redoutait, il ne restait plus rien appartenant à Alexandra, elle était partie !

Elle se laissa glissé le long du mur, jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre.

\- Merde ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, hier soir ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? S'interrogea t-elle le visage dans les deux mains.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille, car elle avait rendez-vous à dix heure au tribunal. Elle prit une douche, qui la réveilla un peu plus, mais qui ne lui ramena pas ses souvenirs. Elle sortit de chez elle et constata que sa voiture était dans l'allée, elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas de l'avoir conduit au retour... Alexandra avait du la raccompagner...,

\- Mais alors pourquoi es tu partie ? Se tortura t-elle.

Toujours sans réponse à ses questions, elle arriva au tribunal. Avec fébrilité, elle chercha Alexandra du regard, sans la trouver. Elle vit par contre sa mère arriver vers elle.

\- Ça va ? Comment te sens tu ? Demanda le docteur.

\- Un peu mal au crane mais ça va... Tu as vu Alexandra ?

\- Non ! Elle ne vit pas chez toi ?

\- Si, mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Et bien, elle est partie...

\- Comment ça partie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillée ce matin, elle n'était plus là !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien !

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas..., ça se pourrait...

\- Pourrais tu être plus clair Clarke, je ne comprend rien !

\- Si je pouvais, je le ferais ! On est sorties hier soir boire quelques bières, je ne me rappelle pas ce qui c'est passé...

\- Tu as bien du picoler ! Dit Abby indignée.

\- C'est bon maman, je suis une grande fille !

\- Certes Clarke, mais pour ne plus avoir de souvenir de ta soirée, tu as du boire plus d'une bière ! En plus la vieille du procès, non mais Clarke, à quoi pensais tu à la fin !

\- C'est bon, la voilà ! Dit Clarke en voyant arriver Alexandra.

Leur regard se croisèrent, et c'est avec stupeur que Clarke constata que Alexandra avait enfilé son masque... d'heda ! Elle aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui c'était passé entre elles, mais c'était trop tard, le greffier demandait à tout le monde de s'asseoir, et tous s'exécutaient déjà. Les portes se refermèrent, Roan arriva menottes aux poignets, le greffier annonça le juge, qui entra, le procès pouvait commencer.

Les jours suivants furent éprouvant pour Clarke mais aussi pour les parents de Finn. L'évocation de l'accident, les témoignages, les photos, ne faisaient que raviver les souvenirs, la douleur et la peine et voir le visage de Roan, si confiant, ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Son avocat était bon, très bon même, c'était une pointure dans le métier. Il se ventait de faire innocenter n'importe qui et jusqu'à présent, cela c'était avéré exacte, tous ses précédents clients étaient sortie de leur procès en hommes libres. C'est sans doute pour cela que tous les malfrats donnaient jusqu'à leurs chemises pour l'avoir comme avocat, et Roan avait réussi cet exploit.

Les choses s'annonçaient très mal, au fur et à mesure des témoignages. A chaque accusations, l'avocat semblait trouver une faille, comment tout cela était il possible ? Quelle justice était ce là ? Clarke regretta presque les méthodes expéditives et punitives de l'Arche. Sans aucun doute, Roan aurait fini gelé dans l'espace, sans aucune autre forme de procès, et cela aurait effacé le sourire qu'il arborait jour après jours.

Ce type agaçait Clarke au plus haut point, mais la possibilité qu'il s'en sorte blanc comme neige, inquiétait beaucoup et cerise sur le gâteau, comme si ses journées n'étaient pas assez pourries, elle n'arrivait pas à parler à Alexandra. Elle était pourtant là tous les jours, mais elle aurait pu jurer que celle-ci l'évitait.

Au bout de quelques jours, Clarke se dit que cela suffisait qu'elle finirait par la coincer et comprendre enfin ce qui c'était passé. A la pause déjeuner, elle la vit s'éclipser vers les toilettes, avec la plus grande prudence et une certaine adresse, Clarke la suivit, elle rentra en silence, bloqua la porte et attendit que l'inspecteur sorte du toilette.

Lorsque Alexandra ouvrit la porte et aperçu Clarke, son visage se décomposa.

\- Clarke...

\- Oh, c'est bien, tu te rappelles de mon prénom...

\- Évidemment pourquoi tu dit ça ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas moi, peut être parce que tu m'évites depuis des jours, que j'ai l'impression que nous sommes deux étrangères...

\- Ce n'est pas ça Clarke...

\- C'est quoi alors ? Explique ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, ce soir là ? Pourquoi es tu partie ?

\- Pourquoi je suis partie ?

Alexandra regarda Clarke avec étonnement.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai du boire plus que de raison..., je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui c'est passé !

\- Encore une amnésie... comme c'est pratique !

\- Alexandra, tu n'es pas juste ! J'ai fait quelque chose ? C'est ça ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Oublie la totalité de cette histoire, une fois Roan derrière les barreaux, tu vas reprendre ta vie et moi la mienne, chacune de notre coté, c'est mieux comme ça ! C'est l'heure, il faut qu'on y retourne ! Dit Alexandra en ouvrant la porte et en sortant.

\- Alexandra, je t'en pris !

Alexandra était partie, savoir qu'elle ne ferait plus partie de ses amis, de sa vie, lui était insupportable. Finalement cette vie, ne valait pas mieux que l'autre, puisqu'elle lui enlevait aussi la femme qu'elle aimait, seule consolation, dans celle là au moins elle était en vie.

Elle regagna la salle d'audience, sans même regarder si elle la voyait.

Une heure après, elle était appelée à la barre.

\- Vous n'avez donc aucun souvenir de ce que vous avez déclaré ce jour là à la police ?

\- Non, aucun, répondit Clarke à l'avocat de Roan.

\- Et donc, vous n'avez aucun souvenir, de ce que vous prétendez avoir vu et de ce pourquoi mon client est accusé ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Merci ! Donc vous ne pouvez jurez devant la cour que tout ce que vous avez raconté ce jour là était vrai ? La coupa l'avocat.

\- Non, bien entendu, mais...

\- C'est donc votre parole contre celui de mon client...

\- C'est vrai que votre client est de grande moralité ! Cracha Clarke.

\- Mademoiselle, je vous prierai de garder vos réflexions pour vous ! Continuez maître. Intervint le juge.

\- Justement parlons de moralité..., je voudrai porter à la connaissance de la cour, une série de clichés démontrant la grande moralité de mademoiselle Griffin, dit l'avocat pendant qu'une personne installait un projecteur et un écran.

Clarke se demanda bien où l'avocat voulait en venir.

\- Je proteste votre honneur, l'accusation n'était pas au courant de l'existence de ses photos !

\- Approchez vous tous les deux ! Dit le juge à l'intention des deux avocats.

Ils discutèrent deux minutes, puis retournèrent à leur places, le sourire qu'affichait l'avocat de Roan, n'indiquait rien de bon pour Clarke.

\- Procédez ! Fit le juge.

\- Je vais vous passer une série de photos, où vous pourrez découvrir mademoiselle Griffin dans différentes situation, qui vous permettrons de vous faire une opinion de cette jeune fille !

Une première photo s'afficha, tout le monde pu découvrir Clarke assise sur un canapé entouré de plusieurs personnes dont Finn, en train de sniffer une poudre blanche probablement de la cocaïne, une autre devant une voiture, les mains menottées par un policier de la route, une autre avec une bouteille de whisky à la main et faisant un doigt d'honneur de l'autre. Les clichés défilaient les uns après les autres, mettant Clarke en scène dans des situations d'utilisation de stupéfiants, d'alcools, ou de violence. Sur certains, elle se trouvait dans des positions indécentes, presque à moitié nu. Plus les photos défilaient et plus Clarke aurait voulu disparaître, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ces situations, mais elle se sentait humiliée, salie.

\- Voilà, qui est Mademoiselle Griffin ! Et je vous laisse admirer le dernier !

Le clic du projecteur fit apparaître la photo d'un endroit qu'elle reconnaissait bien, contrairement au photos précédentes, le Mix. Sur le cliché, elle embrassait l'inspecteur Wood, et ça par contre, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir !

D'un coup, toutes les personnes de la pièce disparurent, il n'y avait plus de bruit, Clarke, ne voyait plus que le couple qu'elle formait avec Alexandra. C'était ça ! Elles s'étaient embrassées ! Et elle ne s'en souvenait pas ! Vous parlez d'une ironie ! Mais du coup, avaient elle couché ensemble ? Non, impossible ! Elle s'en serait souvenue ! Obligatoirement ! Mais alors pourquoi était elle partie ? Trop de questions sans réponse !

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'on lui posait une question.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin ? Demanda l'avocat.

\- Oui ? Quoi ? Pouvez vous répéter la question ?

\- C'est bien vous sur ces clichés ?

\- Oui, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! Se défendit Clarke.

\- Comme c'est pratique ! Cependant les photos ne peuvent mentir ! Et le dernier cliché, vous ne vous en souvenez pas non plus ?

\- Euh..., Dit Clarke en cherchant Alexandra du regard.

\- Il a pourtant été pris hier ! Décidément l'amnésie est un mal qui vous frappe souvent ! Dit l'avocat en souriant. Vous vous reconnaissez tout de même ?

\- Oui, c'est moi ! Et quel est le problème ?

\- Et bien vous embrassez une femme !

\- Et alors ! Je ne vois rien embarrassant ou d'immoral ! Vous devriez essayer d'embrasser une femme ! Espèce de connard coincé !

\- Mademoiselle, je vous pris je surveiller votre langage, nous sommes dans une cour de justice ! Dit le juge qui semblait à la fois outré et dégoutté.

\- Vous devriez essayez aussi monsieur le juge ! Ça vous débarrasserait peut être des balais que vous avez dans le cul tous les deux !

\- Ça suffit ! Arrêtez la pour outrage à magistrat ! Dit le juge plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Deux officiers de police attrapèrent Clarke, lui enfilèrent les menottes et l'emmenèrent hors de la pièce, où régnait à présent le chaos le plus complet. Tout le monde était debout, criait, et le juge avait beau taper avec son marteau, il n'arrivait pas à obtenir le silence.

\- La séance est levée ! Dit il en désespoir de cause avant de quitter la pièce.

Clarke fut conduite en cellule. Elle y resta le reste de la journée.

En début de soirée, elle eut de la visite.

\- Clarke ! Outrage à magistrat ! Des balais dans le cul ! Franchement ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé ! Et toutes ces photos ! Mon dieu, Clarke !

\- Je te dirai bien que je suis désolée, mais je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit, quant aux photos, et bien tu connais la réponse, je n'en ai aucun souvenir...

\- Je sais Clarke, mais même si l'avocat de ce type est un con, il raison sur un point, les photos ne peuvent pas mentir, du coup ta crédibilité en a pris un coup ! Je suis terrifiée, Clarke, j'ai peur qu'il s'en sorte !

\- On se débrouillera maman ! J'ai vécu pire que ça !

\- Ah oui et quand ça ?

\- Et bien dans mon autre réalité !

\- Clarke ! Je t'en pris arrête avec ça ! Ce type est un tueur, il a déjà essayé de tuer et j'ai vraiment peur qu'il s'en sorte !

\- Alexandra me protégera !

\- Clarke... A ce propos... Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous deux ?

\- Tu as vu la photo...

\- Oui... mais...

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais picolé... Visiblement on s'est embrassées ! Je ne sais pas qui a embrassé qui, ni si cela a un rapport avec son départ, mais les faits sont là...

\- Tu as couché avec elle...

\- Oh, merde, maman, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

\- Mais tu es... lesbienne ?

\- Non, maman ! Je ne suis pas lesbienne, ni hétéro, gay ou tout ce que tu veux, je suis un être humain et je vais là où mon cœur m'entraîne, vers un autre être humain et parfois, c'est un homme, parfois c'est une femme, c'est tout !

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'aimais Lexa...

\- Lexa ?

\- Son double, dans mon rêve !

\- Clarke, je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça !

\- Non, toi arrêtes ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, pendant mon coma, j'ai vécu une autre vie ! Est ce vrai ou n'est ce que le fruit de mon imagination ? Je n'en sais rien et je ne le saurais probablement jamais, par contre ce que je sais, c'est que j'y ai vécu des choses terribles et formidables ! J'ai aimé, j'ai pleuré, j'ai souffert, vraiment ! VRAIMENT maman ! Tout a été vrai pour moi, je peux te l'assurer ! Le bon comme le mauvais, je l'ai vécu intensément. Et pour finir, les seuls souvenirs que j'ai, ce sont ceux de là bas ! Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui se passe ici, qui est un rêve !

\- Ok, ok, je suis désolée... Tu crois que je peux tout de même lui demander, si elle peut faire quelque chose pour toi... Pour te sortir d'ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, elle à l'air en colère contre moi, le truc c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi !

\- Je vais essayer de lui parler.

\- Si tu veux...

Le lendemain, Clarke était libre, peut être grâce à Alexandra, mais elle ne le savait pas.

Roan était libre lui aussi.

\- Les jurés ont délibéré en une heure ! Du grand n'importe quoi ! Je me demande si il n'en a pas payé quelques uns ! Criait Abby en colère.

\- Peu importe !

\- Non, pas peu importe Clarke, à présent, il est libre de te faire du mal !

\- Il n'a pas de raison, je ne suis plus une menace pour lui !

\- Alexandra m'a dit qu'elle laisserait un agent devant chez toi, pendant quelques mois, au cas où !

\- Si cela l'amuse !

\- Cela ne me regarde peut être pas mais, tu devrais peut être essayer de lui parler...

\- En effet, cela ne te regarde pas, maman...

Clarke retourna chez elle. La petite maison lui semblait vide, elle essaya sans vraiment de succès de sortir Alexandra de son cœur et de sa tête. Malgré la voiture de flic garée devant chez elle, elle s'obligea à ne pas penser au psychopathe qui se baladait librement en ville et elle s'efforça de croire qu'il ne s'intéresserait plus à elle.

Elle reprit donc, sa vie, celle qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne, du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle avait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle était retournée au travail, c'est la partie de cette vie qui lui plaisait le plus. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'établissement, ni de ceux qui y travaillaient. Tout le monde avait été mis au courant et tous se montraient patient et bienveillants. Elle avait réalisé que les déjeuners étaient l'occasion de faire à nouveau connaissance avec ses collègues, elle prenait donc soin, de toujours partager son repas avec de nouvelles personnes à chaque fois. Bien entendu, là aussi, elle retrouva des têtes familières, il y avait notamment Sinclair, prof de technologie, Clarke se demanda un instant si cette version, s'entendrait bien avec Raven ? Tous étaient des habitants de l'Arche. Pourtant, un jour, elle tomba nez à nez, avec quelqu'un, qui ne l'était pas, et sur lequel, elle espérait ne pas tomber justement : Niylah.

Clarke marchait tranquillement dans un couloir, en direction de la salle des profs lorsqu'elle la croisa. Dans cette vie, elle ne devait pas tellement ce connaître car elle lui fit juste un sourire, accompagné d'un signe de tête, la suite de la journée, lui prouva le contraire.

Pour le déjeuner, Clarke avait voulu changer ses habitudes et avait décidé d'apporter son repas pour pouvoir ainsi profiter des jardins qu'offrait l'école. Elle s'assit sur un banc sous un chêne et commença à déguster son sandwich. Le parc était magnifique. Une grande étendue d'herbe, de nombreux arbres, qui offraient aux enfants, un ombrage appréciable et enfin une grande variété de fleurs, qui ajoutait des touches de couleurs vives, dans tout ce chlorophylle. Après avoir prit son repas, elle attrapa et ouvrit sa thermos pour boire son café encore chaud, c'est alors qu'elle aperçu Niylah, qui approchait. La jeune femme s'assit à coté d'elle, mais semblait mal à l'aise.

Après quelques minutes, Clarke décida de briser le silence.

\- C'est une belle journée !

\- En effet !

Le silence et le mal être se réinstallèrent. Clarke sentait que la jeune femme voulait aborder un sujet plus profond que la météo du jour, mais qu'elle n'osait pas le faire. Elle préféra donc mettre les choses au point.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais j'ai perdu la mémoire, je n'ai aucun souvenir de cet endroit, ni des gens, ni du lieu... Étions nous... amies ?

La jeune femme se mit soudain à rougir.

\- Oui... nous le sommes... enfin l'étions... en quelque sorte..., bégaya la jeune femme.

\- Oh, et bien dans ce cas, je suis vraiment désolée, mais, ni voyez aucune offense de ma part, mais je ne me souviens pas de vous...

\- Je l'ai bien compris lorsque nous nous sommes croisées dans le couloir..., dit Niylah en baissant la tête.

\- Pouvez vous me rappeler votre nom ?

\- Nylla..., je suis prof de vente et de commerce..., dit tristement la jeune femme.

\- Si cela peut vous consoler, il n'y a pas que vous... je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie, de mon enfance, de ma famille ! Rien ! Le néant absolu ! C'est assez frustrant, lorsque vous voyez que les gens se souviennent de vous, que vous avez un passé en commun et que pour vous, c'est comme si rien n'avait existé !

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Dit la jeune femme en se levant et en cachant ses larmes.

Clarke se leva à son tour et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme.

\- Pardonnez moi... Je ne voulais pas vous blesser... Je me rend compte, que c'est aussi pénible pour ceux qui m'entourent...

\- Ce n'est pas pénible..., c'est douloureux ! Dit Niylah, en se retournant et en se blottissant dans les bras de Clarke.

La surprise passé, Clarke l'entoura de ses bras. Elle la laissa pleurer, quelques instants, puis elle s'écarta légèrement d'elle. Niylah approcha son visage de celui de Clarke. Cette dernière comprit ce qui allait se passer, mais ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Les lèvres de Niylah se posèrent sur celle de Clarke et alors tous les souvenirs avec la grounder lui revinrent. Elle lui rendit son baiser.

Elles se séparèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Nylla sourit.

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais, que tu te souviendrais de moi ! Dit la jeune femme s'apprêtant à embrasser de nouveau Clarke.

Cette fois ci la blonde l'arrêta.

\- Mais... ? Dit Nylla surprise par l'attitude de Clarke.

\- Je suis désolée, Nylla..., mais..., je ne ressens rien..., enfin, plus rien..., je...

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux ! Tu te souviens !

\- Nylla, je me souviens, oui..., mais pas de toi..., pas vraiment de toi... Aggrrr ! C'est compliqué ! Je comprend ta peine...

\- Non ! Comment pourrais tu, puisque tu dis ne te souvenir de rien ? Dit la jeune femme pleine d'amertume.

\- Nylla..., c'est vraiment compliqué... pendant mon coma... j'ai beaucoup souffert...

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert moi ? Nous étions amantes, et je ne pouvais même pas savoir ce qu'il t'était arrivé, ni même te rendre visite ! Quelques fois, je me suis glissé dans l'hôpital, pour te voir ! J'avais tellement peur, qu'on me demande pourquoi j'étais là ! Je t'aime Clarke et tu m'aimais ! Dit Nylla qui pleurait à présent.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Nylla..., dit Clarke peinée pour elle, mais ne pouvant pourtant nier, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour le double de la jeune prof.

La jeune femme la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça, hein ?

\- Nylla ! J'étais dans le coma ! Tu crois que pendant un coma, on peut tomber amoureux de quelqu'un ? Se défendit Clarke.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais je le vois à présent ! Il y a de l'amour dans tes yeux, mais il n'est pas pour moi..., il est pour une d'autre...

\- Nylla..., je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire..., dit Nylla en s'éloignant.

\- Nylla, je t'en pris...

\- Laisse tomber Clarke..., et la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons dans un couloir, faisons comme si nous nous connaissions pas, cela ne devrait pas te poser de problème ! Dit Nylla méchamment, sans même se retourner.

Clarke se laissa tomber sur le banc en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.


	6. Ce N'Est Pas Moi

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois. Roan et ses sbires ne s'étaient pas montrés, Clarke avait presque oublié la menace qui pesait sur elle, ou plutôt préférait faire sans blanc. Elle prenait cependant des cours de self défense et de tir. Elle voulait vérifier si «sa vie» dans son autre réalité, lui avait donné des aptitudes ou pas. Elle fut ravie lorsque ces deux professeurs lui trouvèrent des qualités certaines dans les deux disciplines. Pour le quotidien, elle avait trouvé ses marques dans cette vie. Au travail, elle se déplaçait désormais sans problème et était capable de mettre un nom sur tous les visages qu'elle croisait. Elle connaissait à présent tous les coins branchés de la ville, après avoir testé un certain nombre de bars, de restaurants et de boites de nuits.

Elle avait vu un film, ou plutôt un navet, dans le cinéma à deux pas de chez elle et avait emprunté quelques livres à la bibliothèque municipale.

Elle avait repris contact avec ses amis car Bellamy, Raven et les autres lui manquait, d'ailleurs ce soir, elle avait donné rendez vous au Mix.

Elle arriva la première et commanda en les attendant.

La serveuse, la même que lorsqu'elle était venue la première fois avec Alexandra, lui apporta son verre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas avec votre amie, ce soir ?

\- Euh pardon ?

\- Votre amie..., jolie brune...

\- Ah oui..., euh non, pas cette fois ! J'attend un groupe d'amis. Dit Clarke se souvenant soudain de la serveuse.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une amie comme elle !

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Et bien parce qu'elle s'est très bien comportée !

Clarke ne voyait pas où la serveuse voulait en venir, mais elle se dit que enfin, elle saurait ce qui s'était passé ce soir là.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Je suis désolée, j'avais bu plus que de raison et je n'ai aucun souvenir...

\- Oui, c'est justement à ce propos... Vous étiez bien éméchée, vous avez dansé, vous étiez bien toutes les deux, puis elle vous a embrassé !

- _C'était donc Alexandra qui l'avait embrassé et pas l'inverse...,_ se dit Clarke.

\- Elle avait l'air de mieux supporter l'alcool que vous car elle semblait tout à fait clair.

\- Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je crois que c'est vous qui l'avez embrassé !

\- Et ?

\- Et bien c'est ça qui est surprenant, n'importe qui aurait profité de la situation, vous pensez une belle fille comme vous ! Et bien elle, non, elle vous a repoussé pour vous expliquer que ce n'était pas correcte, qu'elle ne pouvait pas profiter de vous, pas dans votre état ! Et là, moi je dis respect !

Tout devenait lipide, Clarke arrivait, peu à peu à reconstituer les événements de la soirée.

\- Et comment cela c'est fini ? Demanda Clarke même si elle redoutait la réponse de la serveuse.

\- Et bien..., je ne sais pas, si je dois vraiment vous le dire...

\- Allez-y ne craignez rien...

\- Et bien, vous vous êtes comportée comme une... garce ! Vous lui avez crié dessus, et vous êtes partie en la laissant toute seule... Mais vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien, alors je suppose que c'était l'alcool, qui parlait et pas vous...

\- Et bien, ce n'était pas vraiment moi, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une excuse valable...

\- Vous l'avez revu ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle ai vraiment envie de me voir...

\- Je ne serais pas aussi sûre que vous... Je crois qu'elle a un petit faible pour vous, sinon, elle ne se serait pas comporté comme elle l'a fait ! Je suis persuadée que vous avez encore une chance !

Bellamy, Raven et Monty arrivèrent.

\- Je crois que vos amis sont arrivés ! Dit la serveuse en voyant arriver les jeunes gens. Repensez à ce que je vous ai dit !

La serveuse s'éloigna.

Clarke se leva et embrassa ses amis chaleureusement.

\- Octavia n'est pas là ? S'étonna Clarke.

\- La ponctualité n'est pas son fort ! Elle va arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Dit Bellamy en asseyant comme les autres.

\- Alors comment te sens tu ? Demanda Monty.

\- Plutôt bien, Monty...! Je reprend ma vie, pas vraiment là, où elle s'était arrêtée mais...

\- Elle fait de son mieux, Monty, de son mieux ! Dit Raven passant sa main dans le dos de Clarke.

\- Ça me fait tellement de bien de vous voir ! Avoua Clarke.

\- On aurait du faire ça bien avant ! Ajouta Bellamy.

\- On voulait, en vérité mais on hésitait, tu sais avec ton accident, ta convalescence, le procès...

\- Oui, je sais...

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! On va se rattraper ! Dit Octavia en arrivant accompagné de Lincoln.

\- Lincoln ? Fit Clarke à moitié surprise.

\- Elle est venue me voir pour une entorse... Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle en avait une... puis elle m'a proposé de l'accompagner pour une soirée entre amis... Une brunette ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser !

\- Cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre ! Dit Clarke en souriant.

Lincoln regarda la blonde puis sourit à son tour.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est elle ? Dans ton rêve ? Chuchota t-il à son oreille.

Clarke approuva en hochant de la tête.

Lincoln et Octavia s'installèrent au coté de leurs amis.

Les jeunes gens passèrent une bonne soirée, ils discutèrent, burent, dansèrent et rirent toute la soirée. A un moment donnée, Raven et Clarke se retrouvèrent seul.

\- Ça va toi ? Dit Raven.

\- Oui..., dit Clarke sans grande conviction.

\- Tu sais que tu mens très mal ?... C'est le procès ?

\- Oui..., mais j'essaie de ne plus y penser...

\- Tu ne flippes pas trop que ce gars soit en liberté ?

\- Si... mais je t'ai dit j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser ! Et puis, j'ai un permis de port d'arme, je prend des cours de tir et de self défense !

\- Ah là, je te reconnais bien ! C'est vraiment cool, cet enfoiré, n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Alors si c'est pas le procès, c'est quoi ? Le boulot ?

\- Euh... non...

\- Ce n'est pas un non franc et massif !

\- J'ai eu un petit soucis...

\- Vas y raconte...

\- Et bien, je suis tombée sur quelqu'un dont je n'avais aucun souvenir...

\- Bah, c'est pas une nouvelle ! Tu n'as plus aucun souvenir !

\- Non, je sais bien, mais, il s'agissait visiblement de quelqu'un avec qui j'avais une... aventure !

\- Oh ! Des détails croustillants...!

Puis après quelques secondes.

\- Oh merde ! C'est cette fille ! La prof..., tu m'en avais parlé... Tu avais craqué sur elle... J'arrive plus a me souvenir de son nom... Nalla ? Nally ?

\- Nylla !

\- Oui c'est ça Nylla ! Et ?

\- Elle est venue me trouver... Je lui ai dit que je n'avais aucun souvenir... Ça été dur pour elle !

\- Oh, merde, la pauvre fille !

\- Je l'aimais vraiment ?

\- Et comment je pourrai te dire ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, comme visiblement tu étais au courant..., je me disais que peut être...

\- Tu ne me disais pas tout..., hésita Raven.

\- Raven s'il te plaît !

\- Écoute, Clarke, je t'aime bien... Tu es ma meilleure amie mais... mais parfois tu es... tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit...

\- Non, je n'en ai aucun souvenir !

\- Il faut que je te le dise à nouveau ?

\- J'en ai bien peur !

Raven soupira, manifestement peu ravie de ce qu'elle allait être obligé de dire à son amie.

\- Ok... N'oublie pas que je suis ta meilleure amie !

\- Je ne l'oublie pas ! Dit Clarke en riant.

\- Et bien... Parfois, tu es vraiment... une... garce ! Dit Raven en murmurant le dernier mot.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Euh oui... Tu étais avec Finn et tu m'as parlé de cette fille, qui manifestement avait le béguin pour toi...

\- J'ai couché avec elle ?

\- Oui..., tu ne l'aimais pas... C'était plutôt de l'amusement pour toi... Puis tu as eu ton accident...

Clarke resta silencieuse. La Clarke de cette vie ne lui correspondait pas. Elle n'avait pas pu vivre cette vie ! Pas comme ça ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourtant, Raven ne semblait pas mentir, et puis il y avait les photos du procès... Si cette vie avait vraiment été la sienne, elle ne l'était plus à présent !

\- Clarke ? Tout va bien ? Je suis désolée, je n'aurais peut être pas...

\- Non, non, ça va Raven... C'est juste,que... que je ne suis pas cette fille...

\- Clarke, on se connaît depuis l'enfance... Tu peux te mentir, mais moi... !

\- Alors, je ne suis plus cette fille !

\- Vraiment ? Tu te réveilles d'un coma et hop, tu es différente ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais oui !

\- Vas y explique !

\- Et bien tout d'abord, j'ai frôlé la mort dans cet accident !

\- Oui, tu marques un point, un traumatisme comme celui-là peut faire réfléchir et transformer quelqu'un...

\- Ensuite, j'ai vécu une expérience pendant mon coma...

\- Comment ça une expérience ? Une EMI ?

\- Non, non..., j'ai vécu... une autre vie...

\- Une autre vie ? Explique, tu m'intrigues !

Et Clarke raconta brièvement sa vie sur l'Arche puis sur la Terre.

\- Waouh ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te filait à l'hosto, mais ça devait être du lourd ! Dit Raven en riant.

\- Merde, Raven ! Tu es comme les autres ! Vous croyez que je raconte des histoires !

\- Non, non ! C'est simplement, qu'ils ont du te filer des trucs puissants et que tu as méga déliré ! Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi rêver, peut changer qui que ce soit !

\- Parce que, cela ne pouvait pas n'être qu'un rêve ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'imagines pas les choses que j'ai enduré, que j'ai été obligé de faire ! J'ai souffert, dans mon corps et dans mon cœur ! Pire encore, J'ai vu souffrir et mourir des amis ! Je me suis battue pour ma vie et celle des miens ! Cette fille dont tu me parles et celle que j'ai vu sur ces photos au procès..., ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Dit Clarke en criant et pleurant en même temps.

Raven regarda Clarke un moment. Son regard, ses mots, l'intonation dans la voix, son amie ne faisait pas sans blanc. Ce qu'elle avait vécu ou croyait avoir vécu, l'avait changé ! Son amie, «d'avant», n'aurait pas pu être touché à ce point, avoir autant d'empathie ! C'était donc vrai !

Raven rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Clarke et prit son amie dans les bras.

\- J'ai compris..., je te crois à présent Clarke...

Lorsque Lincoln les rejoignit, Clarke s'était enfin calmée.

\- Tout va bien, mesdemoiselles ?

\- Oui, oui, Lincoln..., c'est juste que je viens d'apprendre qu'avant, j'étais une garce !

\- Si c'était avant, c'est pas bien grave !

\- Tu ne comprend pas Lincoln !

\- Si je comprend très bien Clarke ! N'oublie pas que je t'ai soigné pendant un an ! J'ai entendu parler les collègues de ta mère, qui semblaient bien te connaître ! Malgré ton état, ils n'étaient pas vraiment tendre avec toi ! Pendant nos réunions, j'ai eu droit à un portrait peu glorieux de toi !

\- Alors pourquoi continuer à la soigner ? Demanda Raven.

\- Parce qu'elle était ma patiente et qu'elle avait besoin de moi ! Je me moquais de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire sur toi, mais parfois, je m'énervais car je leur disais que nous n'avions pas à te juger, que quoi que tu ais fait, tu pouvais changer, que lorsqu'on était jeune, on faisait souvent des erreurs, et qu'en plus, tu ne pouvais même pas te défendre ! Ils ont fini par se calmer et tu as fini par être une patiente comme une autre !

\- Je ne savais pas... Merci Lincoln..., dit doucement Clarke.

\- Ne me remercie pas Clarke... Crois moi, je le ferais pour tout autre de mes patients !

Octavia arriva à ce moment là.

\- Allez venez danser !

Lincoln et Clarke refusèrent de la tête.

\- Je vais aller me trémousser un peu ! Dit Raven en se levant.

\- Griffin, je te laisse avec mon petit ami, attention..., je t'ai à l'œil ! Dit elle en riant.

\- Tu vois ça continu ! Tout le monde croit que je saute sur toutes les femmes et les hommes qui passent à ma porté !

\- En as tu envie ?

\- Non !

\- Alors où est le problème ? Laisse les gens penser ce qu'ils veulent ! Ils finiront par voir, eux aussi, que tu as changé !

\- Tu sais c'est frustrant et agaçant ! Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette vie, j'ai l'impression que les gens me prennent pour quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Et bien à toi de leur montrer qui tu es... maintenant ou vraiment !

\- Pas facile !

\- Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! Bon et en ce qui concerne le procès ? J'ai suivit ça à la télé ! J'en reviens pas que ce type ai été relâché ! Ça va toi ? Pas trop flippé ?

\- Je prend des cours de self défense et de tirs, je me dis que si jamais il revient, je ferais face !

\- Et les flics ?

A cette question, le visage de Alexandra s'imposa à Clarke. Elle chassa cette vision pour répondre à Lincoln.

\- Tu sais les flics... Je crois qu'ils font encore des rondes dans mon quartier...

\- Il faut vraiment se débrouiller seul maintenant ! Ça craint !

\- En même temps, je pense que si il avait voulu me faire du mal, il l'aurait déjà fait !

\- Il a peut être en effet compris que tu n'étais plus une menace pour lui !

\- Une part de moi, souhaite pourtant qu'il essaie...

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il reste tout de même le meurtrier de Finn, mon petit ami...

\- Et que feras tu si jamais il essaie ?

\- Je le tue ! Dit Clarke sans même sourciller.

\- Clarke, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Tu n'es pas une meurtrière !

\- Tu te trompes Lincoln ! J'ai déjà tué... des centaines de personnes !

\- Quoi ?

\- Dans l'autre monde...

Lincoln regarda Clarke. Il fut surpris de voir tant de chagrin dans son regard, tant de poids sur ses frêles épaules. La jeune femme en face de lui, semblait avoir vécu plus de drames que la plupart du commun des mortels. Bien entendu, il ne croyait pas à une autre réalité, il était trop cartésien, mais c'est à ce moment précis, qu'il compris que néanmoins, il s'était passé quelque chose, que Clarke avait vécu de quoi la changer à tout jamais.

\- Clarke, je sais, tu m'as raconté, mais tous ces gens que tu as tué, tu les as tué car ils menaçaient les tiens ! Tu as fais le choix de protéger les tiens ! Tu étais en guerre ! Tu ne les as pas tué, de sang froid !

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Pas juste qu'il s'en sorte !

\- Je sais..., mais je crois au destin, je suis persuadé, qu'il payera pour ce qu'il a fait !

\- Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai !

\- Bon et dans un domaine plus joyeux..., tu as trouvé ta «Lexa» ?

\- Oui..., enfin non...

\- C'est oui ou c'est non ?

\- C'est oui...

\- Cool... Et ?

\- Et j'ai tout gâché...

\- Vraiment ? Il n'y a aucun espoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Oh, Oh, Oh, je t'ai vu plus combative que ça, mademoiselle Griffin !

\- Je sais mais..., je me bas sur trop de front, ma rééducation, le procès, le boulot... Je ne croyais pas dire cela, mais la forêt me manque...

\- La forêt ?

\- Oui, dans l'autre réalité, la nature avait repris ses droits... Il y avait des arbres partout !

\- Je crois que je peux arranger cela ! Si un jour, tu as vraiment besoin, j'ai un endroit parfait pour toi ! Dit Lincoln avec un large sourire.

Octavia arriva vers eux.

\- Bon, Clarke, on est venu pour s'amuser, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever ton postérieur et venir avec nous, dit la jeune femme en attrapant le bras de Clarke et en l'attirant sur la piste de danse.

Clarke passa le reste de la soirée à s'amuser avec ses amis. Tôt le matin, chacun rentra chez soit, Bellamy raccompagna Clarke jusqu'à chez elle.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu tellement l'occasion de discuter..., dit Bellamy en arrêtant la voiture devant la maison de Clarke.

\- Non, c'est vrai mais, nous aurons bien l'occasion de le faire, je compte bien vous voir plus souvent !

\- Pas de problème, bien au contraire... mais est ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Aussi bien que je peux aller...

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander !

\- Je sais Bell..., je sais que je peux compter sur toi !

Clarke s'apprêtait à descendre de la voiture mais Bellamy la retint par le bras, l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa. Au même moment, le flic en faction sortit de sa voiture et vint à leur rencontre. Les fenêtres de la voiture de Bellamy étant ouvertes, il comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je venais voir, qui s'était garé devant chez vous, mais je vois que vous connaissez, dit le flic en riant.

\- Oui, merci, dit Clarke gênée

Le flic retourna à sa voiture.

\- Bon où en étions nous, avant que ce flic nous dérange ? Demanda Bellamy en se penchant sur Clarke.

\- Nul part ! Dit Clarke en retenant le garçon.

\- Je ne te comprend plus Clarke...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, avant ton accident, tu m'avais dit que tu allais te séparer de Finn... Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là... On peut faire ce qu'on veut...

\- Non, Bell, je ne suis plus cette fille là..., bonne nuit ! Dit Clarke en descendant de la voiture.

\- Clarke !

Mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Elle chercha ses clés, ouvrit sa porte et rentra chez elle. Elle entendit la voiture de Bellamy s'en aller.

Le lendemain, elle décida de suivre le conseil de Lincoln et d'aller au commissariat pour trouver Alexandra. Avant de partir, elle alla voir le flic en faction et lui demanda de partir.

\- Vous direz à votre chef que je n'ai plus besoin de vous!

Le gars protesta, mais Clarke se montra virulente et il capitula.

Dès le moment où elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, elle eut la désagréable impression, que tous les regards se braquaient sur elle, mais plus elle avançait, plus elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas un impression. Tout le monde la regardait et surtout chuchotait à son passage. Le couloir lui sembla interminable, lorsque enfin, elle arriva devant l'officier à l'accueil, elle était très mal à l'aise.

L'officier était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les yeux presque aussi bleus que ceux de Clarke, les tempes déjà grisonnante et à l'allure athlétique. Sur la poche de sa chemise, un badge avec son nom : Wood !

\- _Ce n'est pas possible ! Par pitié, faites que ce soit un homonyme !_ Se dit Clarke.

Il regarda Clarke, puis le personnel.

\- Vous n'avez pas des criminels à arrêter ? Dit il d'un air sévère, à l'attention de ses collègues qui regardaient Clarke.

Puis il regarda Clarke de nouveau et son visage se radoucit.

\- Bonjour, que puis je faire pour vous ? Demanda l'homme plutôt aimable.

\- Euh..., bonjour..., je cherche..., un policier... Wood..., Wood ! Balbutia Clarke.

\- Je suis le capitaine Wood ! Dit l'homme avec un grand sourire.

\- Sauf votre respect, je cherche l'inspecteur Alexandra Wood !

\- Ah oui, il fallait préciser..., c'est ma fille !

«Fille», ce mot résonna dans la tête de Clarke. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé, que Alexandra eut des parents !

\- _Lexa n'avait plus ses parents, mais pourquoi Alexandra ne les aurait elle pas ?_ Se dit Clarke.

\- Je suis désolé, elle est sur le terrain..., je ne sais pas, pour combien de temps elle en aura...

\- Ce n'est pas grave..., dit Clarke, se retournant pour repartir, en regrettant déjà d'être venu au commissariat.

\- Vous êtes Mademoiselle Griffin ? Je peux la prévenir que vous êtes là !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de la déranger en plein travail, dit Clarke sans même se retourner.

L'homme sortit de son bureau et plaça devant Clarke. Il était très grand et la jeune femme du lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Griffin ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Voulez vous que je lui laisse un message ?

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire...

L'homme comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de personnel et n'insista pas.

\- Pas de nouvelle de Roan ?

\- Non, non...

\- Vous me le diriez, n'est ce pas ?

\- Bien sur...

Le policier se penchant légèrement vers Clarke, posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

\- Écoutez, je me fous que cet enfoiré, s'en soit sortit. Il est ma priorité numéro un. Il a tiré sur ma fille, il a tué son amie, l'a décapité et l'a...

\- Oui je sais tout ça...

\- Et bien justement, je ne veux pas que cela vous arrive !

\- Si il avait voulu me faire du mal, je crois qu'il l'aurait déjà fait !

\- Ne croyez pas ça ! Je connais ce gars, il voudra être sur de votre silence... Il va attendre son heure et il frappera au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins, où vous serez le plus vulnérable. Le gars que j'avais assigné devant chez vous est revenu ce matin...

\- Oui, je lui ai dit de repartir, j'en avais assez d'avoir quelqu'un qui surveillait mes faits et gestes !

\- Je sais, il m'a dit ce qui c'était passé hier soir... je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir fait son boulot !

\- Certes, mais il aurait pu garder ça pour lui car visiblement vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir !

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque vous êtes rentrée, je suis désolé, je vais lui remonter les brettelles...

\- C'est trop tard, le mal est fait !

\- D'accord, mais je vous en supplie, acceptez une surveillance de votre domicile...

\- Non, à présent, je me débrouillerai seule ! Dit fermement Clarke en se dégageant des mains de l'homme.

\- Je vous en conjure, mademoiselle !

Mais Clarke n'écoutait plus, déjà elle quittait le commissariat avec la ferme intention de leur prouver à tous qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'ils croyaient qu'elle était. En sortant de l'établissement, elle voulut tout d'abord rentrer directement chez elle, puis elle se dit qu'elle était venue pour parler à Alexandra, elle décida donc que, c'est ce qu'elle ferait ! Elle devait au moins s'excuser et peut être plus si affinité ! En conséquence, elle s'installa à la terrasse d'un café, qui se trouvait juste en face et attendit.

Pour passer le temps, elle déjeuna et appela sa mère. Au moment où elle raccrochait, elle vit la jeune femme arriver. Elle la laissa entrer dans le bâtiment, préférant l'aborder lorsqu'elle quitterait son job. Elle attendit donc encore, feuilleta un magazine et fit un peu de shopping via son téléphone.

Vers dix sept heure, Alexandra sortit enfin du building. Clarke se leva et commença à traverser la route qui les séparait. Elle était à mi chemin, lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme arriver vers Alexandra pour se jeter littéralement dans ses bras. Clarke s'arrêta net, alors qu'elle se trouvait au milieu de la route. Une voiture stoppa à quelques centimètres d'elle et le conducteur klaxonna furieusement. Alexandra tourna la tête, elle aperçu alors Clarke. Elle lâcha doucement la jeune femme qu'elle avait dans les bras. Elle croisa le regard de Clarke.

Sans même faire attention à la circulation, Clarke fit demi tour et d'un pas rapide, rejoignit le trottoir qu'elle regretta avoir quitter. Elle fit quelques pas mais elle sentit une main l'agripper par la manche. Se rappelant ses cours de self défense, elle attrapa à son tour le bras de la personne après elle, pivota son corps, fit basculer l'autre par dessus sa tête et se rendit compte que c'était Alexandra.

La jeune femme était par terre, le souffle coupé par le choc avec le bitume.

\- Merde ! Alexandra ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Dit Clarke confuse.

La jeune femme tendit la main à l'inspecteur, pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus te prendre par surprise ! Dit Alexandra en s'époussetant.

\- Ça a été un réflexe !

\- Très bon réflexe !

\- Bon, écoute, je dois y aller...

\- Mon père m'a dit que tu voulais me voir..., dit Alexandra avec un petit sourire.

Elle avait eu toute l'après midi pour se préparer à cette rencontre mais maintenant qu'elle était là devant elle, elle perdait tous ses moyens. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire... et elle avait la désagréable impression, que c'était probablement la dernière fois, qu'elle aurait la chance de pouvoir lui parler. Cependant, sa gorge restait serrée, elle était comme une adolescente devant son premier amour, et rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Cette incapacité à s'exprimer finit par l'agacer et lorsque son regard tomba à nouveau sur la fille qui attendait de l'autre coté de la route, sa colère se dirigea vers la dernière personne sur laquelle, elle aurait voulu la diriger.

\- Euh, je voulais te parler mais visiblement tu es attendue alors...

\- Quoi ? Oh ! C'est Krystal ! C'est juste... une amie ! Se défendit Alexandra.

\- Une amie ? Elle semble bien familière pour une amie !

Alexandra regarda Clarke, très surprise par le ton sec avec lequel elle s'exprimait.

\- Clarke, c'est quoi cette attitude ? Krystal est juste une amie ! Et puis je ne crois pas avoir de compte à te rendre ! Et je ne pense pas que tu ais des leçons à me donner !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'en ai appris de bonnes à ton sujet !

\- Je vois que ton collègue t'a mis au courant ! Parfait ! Et comme les autres, tu t'es fait une opinion, vite fait ! Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela !

\- En effet ! Je le croyais mais je me suis trompée sur toi, enfin je devrais dire que tu sais bien manipuler les autres !

\- Je ne manipule personne ! Cria Clarke.

\- Tu mens aux autres mais surtout tu te mens à toi même ! J'ai vu comme tout le monde ces photos aux procès, puis il y a eu cette histoire avec ton ami Blake, alors j'ai fait, ce que je m'étais refusé de faire jusqu'à présent...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Des recherches sur toi,... Ton histoire est loin de refléter l'image que tu donnes et c'est pire que je ne pensais !

\- Ce n'est pas moi !

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais, tu vas me ressortir ton histoire de réalité parallèle !

\- Oui ! Je ne suis pas cette personne !

\- Clarke, c'est trop facile ! Il faudrait que tu assumes tes erreurs, tes choix de vie, plutôt que de t'inventer une autre vie !

\- Allez vous comprendre à la fin ! Je n'invente rien ! Cette vie n'est pas la mienne !

\- Continue à te voiler la face Clarke...

\- Je ne me voile pas la face, c'est vous qui ne voyez rien !

\- C'est tellement plus simple de blâmer les autres ! Tu es comme ta mère ! C'est pour cela que tu as renvoyé mon collègue..., comme ça si il t'arrive quelque chose, toi et ta mère vous pourrez encore blâmer la police !

\- Laisse ma mère hors de tout ça !

Clarke fulminait. Elle avait envie de crier, de hurler mais aussi de pleurer. La situation lui échappait. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Et puis une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit. Peut être que les autres avaient raison et que c'est elle qui avait tord ! Peut être qu'elle s'imaginait être quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle était vraiment cette garce !

Elle regarda Alexandra et ce dit que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elles se voyaient. Elle aimait Lexa, Alexandra, ou quelque soit son nom, il n'y avait pas de doute mais même si elles semblaient être deux âmes sœurs, le sort cruel continuait de les séparer. La seule chose qui consolait le cœur meurtrit de Clarke, c'est que dans cette réalité au moins l'amour de sa vie était en vie.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais envie de te dire..., dit Clarke en fixant le sol.

Elle releva la tête, pour regarder Alexandra de nouveau comme pour fixer chaque trait de son visage sur sa rétine, puis ajouta :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te causerai plus de soucis... Adieu Alexandra ! Dit Clarke en se retournant.

Elle entendit Alexandra prononcer son nom mais ne se retourna pas, elle perdait Lexa pour une seconde fois.


	7. Un Endroit Tranquille

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis sa dispute avec Alexandra. Clarke vivait sa vie sans se soucier des jours qui se suivaient. Elle n'était plus actrice de sa vie, elle la subissait. Tel un zombie, elle déambulait dans les couloirs de l'école, dans sa maison. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle ne revit pas ces amis et se referma un peu plus sur elle même. Peu à peu le vide s'installa dans sa vie comme il s'était installé dans son cœur.

L'été arriva mais elle ne se laissa pas gagné par la joie des beaux jours, elle se dit simplement que sa vie serait encore plus pénible, car l'été voulait dire, les vacances et du coup deux mois sans occupation, ni même, voir un visage familier.

Elle décida d'aller voir son directeur.

Pike l'accueillit dans son bureau.

\- Que puis je faire pour toi Clarke ?

\- Charles...

\- Cela ne va pas ? Un problème ?

\- Euh... oui en quelque sorte..., je crois que je vais partir...

\- Pour les vacances ?

\- Pour plus longtemps que ça, Charles...

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas..., un certain temps, le temps qu'il faudra !

Pike regarda Clarke, il avait l'air contrarié mais surtout soucieux.

\- Écoute Clarke, je sais par quoi tu es passée..., peut être aurais tu du prendre plus de temps..., peut être es tu revenue trop vite... Il ne sera pas facile de te remplacer, mais prend le temps qu'il te faudra...

\- Merci Charles !

Elle quitta l'établissement et se rendit à l'hôpital directement au service de rééducation. Lincoln était là en train de boire un café avec ses collègues. Il ne fut pas très surprit de la voir.

\- Bonjour Clarke, je suis content de te voir... par contre tu as une sale tête !

\- C'est pour cela que je suis là ! Ta proposition tient toujours ?

\- Bien entendu !

\- Alors je suis intéressée !

Lincoln l'emmena chez lui.

Il fouilla dans le tiroir d'un petit secrétaire et en sortit un trousseau de clefs, qu'il tendit à Clarke.

\- Voilà, les clefs de la maisons, tu as les deux là pour la porte d'entrée, celle-là pour le garage, et celles-ci pour le cellier et le grenier.

Il griffonna une adresse sur un post-it et le tendit également à Clarke.

\- Et voici l'adresse... Tu veux que je te montre sur une carte ?

\- Je veux bien.

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur et tapa sur son clavier.

\- Voilà c'est là, montra il sur son écran.

\- Waouh, c'est plus loin que je ne pensais.

\- C'est un peu loin, mais par la voie express, si cela roule bien, tu y es en une heure et demi.

\- Ok merci...

\- Il te faudra remettre l'électricité et l'eau en route. Il y a pas mal de provisions dans les placards, tu fouilles, tu fais comme chez toi ! A deux kilomètres, ici, tu as le centre ville le plus proche. C'est tout petit, mais tu y trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin et que tu n'auras pas dans la maison. Les habitants sont un peu bourrus mais ils sont gentils et serviables, ils me connaissent bien, n'hésite pas à te présenter comme une amie. Encore une chose, la maison est très reculée dans la forêt, tu y seras tranquille mais l'endroit est habité par une foule d'animaux, lorsque tu pars, ferme bien, les portes et les fenêtres, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des locataires plus ou moins indésirables ! La couverture satellite n'est pas bonne, donc pas d'ordi, de télé ou de phone...

\- Cela va peut être faire du bien...

\- Je ne sais pas..., j'ai des patients qui mouraient si ils n'avaient pas leurs connections..., par contre en ville cela fonctionne très bien... Dernière chose, il y a un étang, derrière la maison, tu peux y pêcher, t'y baigner et même faire du bateau. Il y a une petite barque, je ne sais pas si elle est encore en état... vérifie la peut être avant... Voilà, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié...

\- Je ne débrouillerai, ne t'inquiète pas... En tout cas, merci ! Merci encore, pour ce que tu fais !

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, Clarke... Et puis, c'est mieux si quelqu'un habite la maison de temps en temps... Oh oui ! J'allais oublier ! Mon voisin le plus proche, s'appelle, John, il est du coin et il m'a aidé à retaper la maison, alors si tu as un soucis, n'hésite pas à aller le voir ! Je l'ai prévenu que tu arrivais.

Clarke se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Lincoln.

\- Lincoln...

\- Oui ?

\- Personne ne doit savoir que je suis là-bas...

\- Je serai muet comme une tombe !

\- Je ne plaisante pas Lincoln...

\- Même pas ta mère ?

\- Même pas ma mère !

\- Ok, je ne dirai rien...

\- Au fait combien de temps, puis je rester ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, autant de temps qu'il te faudra, des semaines, des mois, un an, plus... Cela m'est égal !

\- Mais si tu en as besoin...

\- On se débrouillera, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, tu te reposes, tu profites, tu oublies...

Après le déjeuner, elle prépara une valise et sauta dans sa voiture. Deux heures plus tard, elle garait sa voiture devant la maison du kiné. De l'extérieur, cette maison avait l'air de ce que l'on aurait pu appeler une maison de trappeur. Elle se fondait tout à fait dans le paysage forestier. Elle était tout en rondins de bois. Des petites fenêtres bien carrées, un porche avec une barrière et un tas de bois pour l'hiver, empilé contre un des murs de la maison. Si l'extérieur faisait modeste, l'intérieur était tout autre ! Cette habitation, à part l'absence de connections, disposait de tout le confort moderne, mais à l'ancienne. On rentrait directement dans le salon, dont le mobilier était aussi en bois, une table et des chaise. Une table basse était posé devant un grand canapé de cuir qui trônait au centre de la pièce, juste devant la cheminée. Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de télévision, les flammes dans l'âtre, sont une distraction comme une autre ! Au plafond, une partie de la charpente était apparente, on pouvait apercevoir les poutres transversales. L'autre partie, celle qui était cachée, devait abriter l'étage supérieur, car le long du mur couraient des escaliers. A droite, en rentrant, une porte donnait sur la cuisine. Elle se composait d'éléments de placard en bois, de machines à laver, d'un réfrigérateur et d'une magnifique mais vieille cuisinière en fonte émaillée. Clarke ouvrit les placards. Elle découvrit de la vaisselle diverse et comme l'avait dit Lincoln, une quantité importante de boites de conserves et bocaux, contenant des fruits, des comptes, des légumes, de quoi tenir un certain temps.

Elle s'appétait à monter les marches menant à l'étage lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dans un premier temps, elle sursauta, puisque personne n'était sensé savoir qu'elle était là. Puis, d'un coup, elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Lincoln. Elle alla donc ouvrir la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un petit homme, probablement sexagénaire, à l'allure débonnaire et portant dans ses bras quelque chose recouvert d'un torchon.

\- Bonjour, jolie demoiselle ! Je suis John ! Je présume que le gamin vous a parlé de moi ? Dit John avec un large sourire.

\- En effet ! Enchantée, je suis Clarke !

\- Bien ! J'espère qu'il vous a aussi préciser qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à me demander si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit !

\- Alors parfait ! Tenez, c'est une tarte aux pommes faite par ma femme. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez toute seule et qu'une tarte entière c'était beaucoup trop pour une jeune femme, mais elle m'a répondu, que comme vous veniez de la ville, vous deviez être maigrichonne et donc que cela ne vous ferait pas de mal de manger une bonne tarte faite maison ! Je n'ai pas osé lui dire non ! C'est que ma Rosie, elle plaisante pas ! Dit l'homme en tendant le plat.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Vous remercierez aussi votre femme pour moi ! Dit Clarke en attrapant la tarte.

\- Bien, je vais vous laisser ! Et n'oubliez pas ! Pour n'importe quoi ! Nous sommes là à cinq minutes à pieds ! Dit John en montrant une direction à l'est.

\- Je n'oublierai pas ! Et merci encore !

Sur le perron de la porte, Clarke regarda l'homme s'en aller vers chez lui, puis elle rentra et referma doucement la porte.

Elle mit la tarte au réfrigérateur et finit de s'installer. Elle grimpa à l'étage et découvrit la chambre, la pièce était magnifique. La lumière était beaucoup plus présente ici, car l'endroit disposait d'une grande baie vitrée, ouverte sur un grand balcon, donnant derrière la maison avec vue sur l'étang. Devant les vitres, une baignoire, en pierre, de bonne taille invitait les occupants de la maison à profiter d'un bain relaxant. Clarke se dit qu'elle l'essayerait probablement le soir même ! Ce qu'elle fit. Après avoir vidé sa valise, elle se glissa dans l'eau tiède et parfumée de la baignoire. Elle eut du mal à se détendre mais ses ablutions lui firent néanmoins du bien. Elle fit un repas frugal qu'elle agrémenta d'une part de tarte. Ce dessert était tout simplement un délice, la femme de John devait être une cuisinière talentueuse. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, le matelas était parfait. La fatigue de la route, les tensions, le bain, eurent raison de la jeune femme qui s'endormit comme une souche jusqu'au lendemain.

Les bruits des animaux nocturnes ne la dérangèrent pas, cependant le chant des oiseaux la réveillèrent tôt le matin. Elle fit du café, se remplit une tasse et vint s'asseoir sur une des chaises qui se trouvaient devant la maison. Elle resta un moment à siroter sa boisson et à admirer la vue. Tout ici lui rappelait le territoire du clan des arbres. La forêt était immense et dense. Hormis le bruit du aux oiseaux de toutes sortes, l'endroit était silencieux mais fourmillait de vie pourtant. Ainsi alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sa tasse vide mais encore chaude, Clarke aperçu un lapin sortir d'un buisson. Il se mit sur ses pattes arrières et huma l'air. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme puis détala. A peine eut il disparu, qu'un renard surgit du même buisson. L'un poursuivant certainement l'autre, l'animal au pelage roux, presque orangé, renifla le sol, à la recherche de celui à grandes oreilles. Il regarda lui aussi Clarke, mais son observation fut plus longue et manifestement, il en oublia même sa proie. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune femme, ses yeux jaunes rivés sur elle. Il semblait évaluer le niveau de danger que représentait l'individu, qui se trouvait devant ce bâtiment. Il avait l'air jeune, ce qui expliquait peut être sa hardiesse, sa curiosité et la méconnaissance de l'être humain. Mais comme tout animal sauvage, la peur de l'homme était probablement inscrit dans ses gènes et au moment où Clarke changea de position sur sa chaise, il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'était parti le rongeur. Clarke se surprit à rire toute seule. Après ce petit déjeuné aussi frugal que son dîner de la veille, elle décida de rendre en ville.

Il s'agissait plus d'un village que d'une ville. Le centre se composait d'une rue principal, où l'on pouvait trouver tous les commerces nécessaire et de quelques rues adjacentes.

Lincoln avait dit vrai, on pouvait y trouver tous les commerces nécessaires. Une épicerie pour les courses de tous les jours, une quincaillerie pour le petit bricolage, un salon de coiffure, un bar restaurant, un cabinet médical, une clinique vétérinaire, une église et enfin le bureau du shérif.

Il est coutume dans les petites villes, que tout le monde se connaissent et se saluent. Clarke se présentait comme l'amie de Lincoln, étant une étrangère, mais le jeune homme lui avait assuré que les habitants étaient sympathiques, ce qui se démontra, car rapidement, elle ne fut plus considérée comme telle. En moins de quinze jours, tout le monde ou presque la connaissait, mais ici, personne ne la jugeait ou ne la regardait de travers.

Le temps passa et elle prit ses habitudes.

Le vendredi, elle donnait un coups de main au vétérinaire, le lundi, elle allait se chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et un samedi sur deux, elle allait voir un film au cinéma.

Deux fois par semaine, elle allait déjeuner au restaurant et c'était pour elle l'occasion de rencontrer, de mieux connaître ses «voisins». Tous étaient des gens assez simple, des agriculteurs, des ouvriers travaillant dans une scierie à dix kilomètres, des employés ou des retraités. Tous ses gens n'avaient pas de gros moyens, mais quelque soit leur situation, ils étaient tous capable de grande générosité lorsque l'un des leurs était dans la difficulté. Ainsi lorsque la maison de la famille Murdock, brûla, jamais personne ne su vraiment pourquoi, tout le monde mit la main à la pâte. Certains prêtèrent des outils, d'autres donnèrent des matériaux et d'autres encore bâtirent une nouvelle maison pour la famille. Ce jour là Clarke aida aussi la «communauté».

Elle était loin d'une vie dangereuse et trépidante, mais bizarrement Clarke aimait cela. Bien sur, parfois son «autre» vie lui manquait, mais globalement, elle avait trouvé une espèce de sérénité qui lui convenait. Une chose lui faisait défaut cependant, ou plutôt une personne. Chaque fois qu'elle rentrait, qu'elle devait traverser la forêt, (elle avait trouvé un chemin à travers bois, de la maison jusqu'à la ville), elle avait le sentiment de se retrouver sur le territoire des Trekru et que devant elle, allait surgir des grounders et surtout Lexa. Ses pensées sur la guerrière, la ramenait inévitablement à Alexandra. C'est à ces moment là, que la solitude se faisait plus forte et que ce sentiment, laissait place au chagrin. Elle revoyait la scène en boucle. Parfois elle en rêvait. Elle hurlait dans son rêve : «Ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne suis pas cette personne !», mais à chaque fois, Alexandra la regardait avec incrédulité, mêlé de dégoût, elle ne la croyait pas ! Quoiqu'elle fasse, rien ne changeait son rêve et elle se réveillait en hurlant, en sueur et en pleurs. Dans son autre réalité, Lexa était morte. Elles ne seraient plus jamais ensemble, cela lui déchirait le cœur mais elle avait accepté ce fait car la situation était irréversible. Ici, c'était totalement différent, Alexandra était bien là mais elle était inaccessible, et c'était pire ! La voir avec cette autre fille lui avait été insupportable ! L'imaginer dans ses bras, dans son lit ! Puis le temps avait passé et en repensant à tout ça, elle se posait des questions. Mais qui était elle pour réclamer une exclusivité ? Alexandra n'était pas Lexa... Elle n'était pas son amante... Elle était libre d'aimer qui elle voulait... C'est elle qui l'avait embrassé, c'est vrai... mais ce n'était qu'un baiser imprégné d'alcool... sans grande valeur. Alexandra avait repris ses esprits, avait réalisé qu'elle avait fait une erreur, voilà tout ! Ce n'était pas une raison de lui en vouloir, elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Elle aimait Alexandra, mais c'était un amour, à sens unique, et tout comme la mort de Lexa, c'était un fait qu'elle devait accepter. Le temps et sa présence en ces lieux, l'aiderait.

Elle continuait à progresser entre les arbres lorsqu'elle entendit des voix. Une minute plus tard, trois hommes arrivaient, une bière dans une main, un fusil dans l'autre. Instinctivement, Clarke sentit qu'il valait mieux les éviter. Elle dévia du sentier, espérant, d'une part échapper aux gars et d'autre part retrouver son chemin. Malgré l'écart, l'un des hommes l'interpella.

\- Eh ma jolie ! Moi et mes potes, on s'est un peu perdu... Tu pourrais nous indiquer la direction de la ville ?

Clarke n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'arrêter et se retourner vers eux. Elle les regarda et eut beau chercher dans sa mémoire, leur visage ne lui disait rien, ils n'étaient pas d'ici, elle en était à peu près certaine. C'était des touristes prétextant venir chasser, mais qui étaient surtout là pour picoler et prendre du bon temps.

\- Vous êtes dans la bonne direction... suivez ce sentier... vous y serrez dans un quart d'heure.

\- Ok ! Dit celui qui avait posé la question

\- Bob ! Ne soit pas grossier ! On ne peut pas partir sans remercier la jeune fille ! Dit le deuxième.

\- C'est vrai, Mark à raison Bob ! Que pouvons nous te donner pour te remercier ? Dit le troisième en s'approchant de Clarke.

\- Un merci, cela sera suffisant ! Dit Clarke sentant que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus malsain.

\- Oh non ! Ce ne serait pas correcte ! Une jolie fille comme toi mérite plus que ça ! Dit Mark en souriant et en s'approchant lui aussi.

\- Je suis désolée les gars, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ! Dit Clarke en tournant les talons.

Mark lui attrapa le bras. Clarke se retourna et lui fit la même prise qu'elle avait fait à Alexandra. Le gars devait faire le double de l'inspecteur, pourtant, il passa par dessus l'épaule de Clarke et alla s'écraser avec fracas, deux mètres plus loin. Ses deux copains suivirent la scène, se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Clarke. Dans leurs yeux, la même question, «Comment une femme, peut arriver à envoyer Mark voler ?»

Mark se releva avec difficulté tout en grognant.

\- Tu vas me payer ça salope ! Cracha l'homme en se jetant sur Clarke.

La blonde se souvint de ses cours de self défense. Elle resta en position, attendant que l'homme vienne à elle. A moment où il allait l'attraper, elle se poussa légèrement, plia son bras et frappa Mark en pleine figure, avec son coude. L'homme tomba inconscient.

\- Putain ! Qu'est ce que t'as fait à Mark ! Hurla le troisième homme.

\- Laisse tomber, Larry, il l'a cherché !

\- Il l'a cherché ! Il l'a cherché ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Je vais pas laisser cette gonzesse s'en tirer comme ça ! Hurlait Larry.

Il jeta sa canette avec rage et attrapa une cartouche dans sa poche. Clarke compris ce qui allait se passer. Alors elle se jeta sur le gars. Avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, il était désarmé.

\- Qu'est-ce... ? Commença t-il.

\- Une tentative d'agression est une chose..., une tentative de meurtre en est une autre ! Dit Clarke calmement.

\- Une agression ? Mark essayait juste d'être agréable ! C'est toi qui est agressive !

\- Si tu le dis ! Je vous conseille de ramasser votre copain et de prendre la direction que je vous ai gentiment indiqué..

\- Tu as le droit d'y croire, pouffiasse ! Dit Larry en se jetant à son tour sur Clarke.

La jeune femme resta stoïque, et attendit encore une fois son agresseur.

Le gars se méfia et se mis en position de boxeur, protégeant son visage avec ses poings. Clarke sourit.

\- Tu peux sourire, mais lorsque je me serais occupé de toi...

Le gars n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Clarke, il ne vit pas son pied partir en arrière et venir s'écraser sur son entre jambe.

Larry hurla de douleur, les deux mains sur ses testicules.

Clarke regarda le troisième homme. Le gars leva les bras en l'air.

\- C'est bon ! Ne me faite pas de mal ! S'il vous plaît !

\- Tu ne m'as pas agressé, je n'ai donc pas de raison de le faire... Par contre, tu vas m'aider à amener tes deux copains jusqu'au bureau du shérif...

\- Pas de soucis...

\- Tu vas tout de même me donner ton arme...

\- Tenez ! Dit il en tendant son fusil.

\- Parfait Bob ! Maintenant tu as de la corde ou de l'adhésif ?

\- De la corde ! Dit Bob en fouillant dans sa poche et en sortant une petite bobine de cordelette qu'il tendit à Clarke.

Après avoir attaché solidement les deux gars et avoir attendu que Mark se réveille, Clarke poussa les hommes à suivre le sentier jusqu'à la ville, Bob devant et elle fermant la marche armée d'un des fusils. Le cortège traversa la ville jusqu'au bureau du shérif sous les yeux effarés des habitants.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Dit le shérif en les voyant entrer.

\- Du boulot pour vous shérif ! Dit Clarke.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ces gars m'ont agressé, je viens donc déposer une plainte, dit calmement Clarke.

\- C'est elle qui nous a agressé shérif ! Dit Mark dont le nez saignait.

\- Cette femme ? Elle vous a agressé tous les trois ? Demanda le shérif amusé.

\- Oui, shérif ! Elle n'a pas l'air comme ça...

\- Non, ça c'est sur ! Bon, nous allons prendre votre plainte mais nous serons obligés d'entendre leur version...

\- Bien entendu !

\- Mike ! Tu peux me mettre ces gars au trou, s'il te plaît, dit le shérif à son collègue.

\- Pas de soucis..., dit l'homme en poussant les trois gars vers la cellule.

\- Vous allez faire votre déposition à Ronnie, je vais voir ce que je trouve sur ces gaillards, dit le shérif à Clarke.

Une fois installé dans le bureau du shérif avec ledit Ronnie, Clarke raconta son altercation avec les trois hommes.

\- Parfait ! Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut... Ça va ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, vous vous êtes bien défendu contre eux mais cela peut être traumatisant, vous voudrez peut être voir un...

\- Non, merci ! Tout va bien, je gère !

\- Comme vous voudrez...

Le shérif rentra à ce moment là, des documents à la main.

\- Ronnie, tu as fini ?

\- Oui, shérif...

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux nous laisser ? Je dois m'entretenir avec mademoiselle Griffin.

Adjoint s'exécuta, le shérif pris sa place.

Clarke regarda l'homme et rien qu'à sa mine, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin..., hésita t-il.

\- Allez y ! Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dîtes le !

\- J'ai fait une recherche sur nos gars... Rien dans leur casier !

\- Vous êtes certain ?

\- Oui, mais..., j'ai aussi fait des recherches sur vous, c'est la procédure...

\- Ah ok, j'ai compris ! Dit Clarke en se levant.

\- Asseyez vous s'il vous plaît, je dois vous parler... S'il vous plaît...

Clarke se rassit.

\- Bien... Comme je vous le disais, j'ai fait des recherches sur vous, vous par contre, vous avez un casier ! Voie de fait, vol à l'étalage, ivresse sur la voie publique, insulte à agent, excès de vitesse et cerise sur le gâteau, usage de stupéfiant !

\- Je..., je...

\- Comprenez moi bien, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger... Mais c'est votre parole contre la leur !

\- Quoi ? Non mais vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est moi qui les ai agressé ?

\- Bien sur que non ! Mais ce que je veux vous faire comprendre c'est qu'avec le casier comme le votre et un bon avocat, ils pourront s'en sortir...

\- Elle est belle la justice !

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment blanche comme neige...

\- Ce n'était pas moi !

\- Pardon ?

Clarke regarda le policier. Pour plusieurs raisons, elle n'avait pas envie de lui évoquer le fait qu'elle pouvait venir d'une autre dimension. Elle choisie une version plus «crédible».

\- Écoutez shérif... Il y a un an, j'ai eu un terrible accident, je suis tombée dans un coma dont je me suis éveillée, il y a quelques semaines. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ce que j'ai fait, ni même de qui j'étais ! Ces choses que vous m'accusez d'avoir fait..., je ne m'en souviens pas, je ne me rappelle pas avoir été cette personne..., ce n'était pas moi !

Le shérif regarda Clarke.

\- Je comprend mademoiselle, mais moi, je me fie à la loi et à, ce que je vois !

\- Justement ! Vous me connaissez ! Depuis que je suis là..., me suis-je mal conduite ?

\- Non !

\- M'avez vous arrêté ?

\- Non !

\- Alors ?

\- Écoutez, je vois que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et que votre casier fait parti de votre passé, cependant, je mettrai ma main à couper que le juge qui statuera sur votre affaire d'agression, lui, n'ira pas chercher plus loin!

\- Très bien... Alors que dois je faire ?

\- Laissez tomber... Ces gars ne sont pas d'ici... Vous les avez bien amoché, je pense qu'ils ont compris la leçon. Je leur rajouterai une leçon de morale, en leur précisant qu'ils ont de la chance que vous ne portiez pas plainte.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas juste !

\- Je sais, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire !

\- Entendu..., dit Clarke résignée.

Clarke quitta le bureau du shérif, frustrée de savoir que ces gars allaient s'en tirer mais ravie de leur avoir botté le derrière. Elle était également agacé que son passé, qu'elle ne considérait pas comme le sien, lui pourrissait encore la vie, même ici !

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le shérif tint sa langue et n'ébruita pas le passé de Clarke, la mauvaise c'est que cette dernière fut obligée d'expliquer, à chaque personne qu'elle croisait, ce qui s'était passé. Étant l'amie de Lincoln et puisque les gens commençaient à la connaître, elle fut vite considérée comme une victime bien courageuse qui avait réussi à mater trois violeurs potentiels. Respectée par les hommes et admirée par les femmes, sa quotte de popularité grimpa en flèche. Elle fut invitée à toutes les fêtes, les anniversaires, les dîners. Très vite, son impression de solitude s'estompa un peu, mais tout au fond de son cœur, bien tapit, il restait un vide qu'une personne seulement pouvait combler. Elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, ou quelle énergie pouvait déployer les habitants, il lui manquerait quelque chose. Aurait elle le courage de retourner vers elle ?


End file.
